The Price of Learning
by Blackstorm808
Summary: Nanoha was a notorious trouble maker, living and learning at a boarding school for magic...Fate was a  dying stranger she brought home with her one day. Chaos ensues as both girls attempt to beat the demons in their pasts while gettting straight A's
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story...kinda...it' Nano/Fate with them being at an academy for magic...and Nanoha being a crazy bad ass and Fate being a more regal-refined bad ass I didn't get all the characters in this chapter but the normal ones will be back as I go along.

Anything other than normal writing means the the weapons are talking or the familiars and their master are talking mentally.

* * *

Pain unlike anything Fate had ever felt before erupted in her body..as her mother threw her through a cliff face. She had displeased her for the last time. Her mother would never take her back again. The scars that Fate accumulated over the years were roughly torn open, and new blood seeped down through the crevices in the rock below her.

Her blood didn't matter. It never did. The pain never ceased. It only got worse over time.

The woman whose love she had longed for all these years gave a cruel sneer, and raised her hand in order to deliver one last attack...One final burst of pain and she would never be accused of being less...Of being incompetent...Of being a disposable copy to replace the daughter that died...

Fate stared dully ahead as she felt the power behind the attack build...Than to her surprise she felt a nudge at her consciousness as her canine familiar rushed her attacker...

Arf in all her furry glory lunged at her oppressor -roughly throwing her from the sky and plowing her into the ground, her fanged jaws clamping down on Precia's exposed shoulder, and lifting her from the ground before throwing her a good distance away from Fate.

Fate blinked as Arf swerved away from the battle she had just started by turning and heading swiftly in her direction...

The copper colored wolf stopped in front of her panting...

_**"Get on my back..."**_

_"...Why?"_

Arf snarled viciously before taking Fate's wrist and pulling her bodily to her feet...

Fate stumbled-suffering slightly from motion sickness...or maybe from slipping in a river of red and getting woozy at seeing the large puddle of blood her wounds had created.

Arf used her moment of imbalance to encircle a soft orange tail around her waist to lift her carefully onto her back. The wolf gave one final look backwards glaring at the pathetic, grey-haired female that would haunt her for years to come. Fate grasped a handful of fur to keep herself steady, as the familiar turned and ran at break neck speed away from the cliff..and away from her mother...

* * *

_(A week later)_

"Nanoha you do realize Miyuki threatened to strangle you with a belt and hang you upside down from the academy roof while letting all your fan girls sexually harrass you if you broke the curfew for the dorms again."

"I know fur-face, but we haven't patrolled in a long time..."

"It's been five days..."

"That's a long frickin time...Some unlucky bystander could be lying dead somewhere around here and we wouldn't know...because we didn't patrol."

"It's not our job to patrol."

"Shut up fuzz ball. We're patrolling deal with it."

"I'm you're familiar, and my name Kaze."

"You're my partner and your name is fuzz ball."

Nanoha snickered at the pained groan her wolf gave at the highly unwanted nick name. Her partner in question was a large raven colored wolf, with silky fur, and a low tolerance level for affection which was exactly what her nicknames were; terms of affection and endearment...At least that's the lie she was telling about them...

She blinked as she heard another pained groan, and rolled her eyes disbelievingly.

"The nick name wasn't that bad. No need to be dramatic...please don't cry..."

Kaze gave her a incredulous look. "That wasn't me."

Nanoha froze before she started fingering the blood colored orb she always wore around her neck.

"Raising Heart."

Nanoha didn't have to look to know that the orb was glowing slightly.

"Master there are two unidentified people beyond the enclave in front of you..both possessing magic...and one possessing a machine similar to myself."

Nanoha sighed..levitatating Raising heart into the palm of her hand. The orb glowed a fluroscent red before extending-the orb lengthened into a long ivory colored rod with a luminescent orb of red hovering at the top.

Nanoha slid into a crouch-Kaze following her lead...They both silently crept over towards the enclave. Nanoha smoothly slid to one knee and her canine familiar slid belly first to the ground. They carefully peeked over.

Nanoha blinked ...It was a girl...An extremely blonde girl with curves...and bleeding wounds...and oh look a wolf familiar...Nanoha hopped over the enclave landing a couple feet away from where the enigmatic looking blonde was laying with her familiar curved protectively around her.

They looked horrendous. They were covered with wounds from head to toe...tore up from the floor up...

Nanoha took a step forward when the unknown familiar seemingly forced open one emerald eye. The copper wolf's one eye slanted and a small growl came out.

"Who the hell are you two?"

"Um, My name's Nanoha Takamichi...and this is my partner Kaze...I'm a student from Gurenki high."

The copper wolf gave a morbid chuckle. "You're from the academy that teaches you how to control magic. What's a student from that elite school like that doing all the way out here?"

Kaze gave a derisive snort beside her. "Patrolling...breaking school rules..being an all around delinquent..."

Nanoha gave the wolf beside her a bland look.

"Somehow whenever you start talking about me I end up sounding bad in a not cool way ..."

"Was anything I said untrue?"

"You could have at least made the effort to make me sound less like a potential drop out."

Nanoha rolled her eyes before turning back to look at the still nameless wolf.

"Look the academy's a couple of miles away. They have healers there that can get you both back on your feet without expecting anything in return...The most they'll do is force you to stay until you're fully healed...Then you can leave and do what you want...Or if you ask they might take you guys in as students...if you want to do that..."

The copper wolf snorted disparagingly, but looked to be considering...

"I can't move...and neither can she..."

Nanoha beamed at the wolf. "It's fine. Kaze can carry you, and I'll carry you're partner..whose name I still don't know...What are your names anyways"

"I'm Arf.." Nanoha followed Arf's gaze as she looked down at the encompassitated blonde at her side. "This is Fate- my master."

"Fate..."

Nanoha repeated the name and it tasted delicious on her lips.

* * *

The flight back to the academy was uneventful...until they arrived at the academy.

"NAAAAANNNNOOOHHHAAAAA!"

Nanoha gulped as she landed lightly on her feet, sweat beading down her forehead as she was filled with unparalleled fear. She laid Fate out on Kaze's side as he landed next to her with Arf still sitting on his back with a wide eyed expression. Arf had probably heard the scream for Nanoha's blood too.

Nanoha panicked as she saw a blur of brown hurtlling towards her, and had barely braced herself before she was thrown roughly to the ground. The blur of brown disappeared to reveal her sister Miyuki in all her terrifying glory...and Miyuki was straddling her while holding a butcher knife to her neck..with bits of green from the lettuce she had no doubt been chopping before she felt Nanoha show up...

"Where the hell have you been? You broke curfew again!"

Nanoha was gonna die...Miyuki was scaring the living shit out of her... "But, see there was patrol...A-a-and..." Nanoha was the frickin White Devil for the frickin love of gum drops...She didn't friggin stutter...

_**"Na-no-ha..."**_

Her sister was so fucking scary...

"Miyuki it looks like Nanoha brought a friend for medical help...If you scare you're sister into a coma and I'm forced to take care of her and her friend...and their familiars...you die..."

Hayate was scarier though...

Nanoha blinked and the force of nature that was her sister was no longer above her threatening her with a butcher knife. She had never loved Hayate so much.

"Hayate thanks she was about to-"

Her short haired friend fixed her with an evil glare.

"If I found out that you or Kaze have done anything stupid I'm going to murder you."

Nanoha rubbed the back of her head sheepishly

Why was every person she knew a sadistic psychopath?

* * *

_Next day..._

Fate woke with a start clutching her white sheets to her chest...Sheets...hadn't she been half dead on a rock last time she checked? Fate looked down at her hands covered in bandages and reached up to touch her cheek which also had a large bandage on it. She felt Arf laying across her legs which were probably also layered in bandages...and she also felt eyes on her back...

Fate's eyes darkened and she turned to glare at the offending person only to find a dark wolf with chocolate eyes staring quizzically at her...

Fate- confused and more than a little annoyed at this point reached for her pendant at her neck which was surprisingly still there and was completely sidetracked from taking out her weapon when a nudge at her leg distracted her...

"Don't attack him...He's a good guy..."

"Who is he?"

"Him and his master found us yesterday. They brought us here for some R and R. His master is busy during the day so she asked him to protect us while we're healing..."

Fate sighed leaning back against the head board...

"And where are we?"

The dark wolf that had been silent up till then answered...

"You're at Gurenki academy and-"

The black wolf stopped abruptly and stood up- ears pricked forward and tails swishing agitatingly behind him. The door slammed open and five men walked in, all wearing unkempt academy uniforms, glowing pendants, and followed by extremely feral looking familiars.

"We heard there was a new visitor here and we decided to give them a..proper welcome..."

The supposed leader of wheezed.

Every last one of them was leering at Fate, and she could feel Arf struggling to rise to defend her at her feet.

A deep menacing snarl, filled with rage and the promise of pain stopped all movement in the room. The dark wolf had the attention of the whole room as he leapt off the bed he had been sitting casually on less than a minute ago.

The nameless familiar lunged forward so he was crouching protectively between Fate and the academy idiots...Fate blinked as the wolf gave a challenging snarl...flexing his paws experimently into the hard tiled floor as if he was ripping into the morons in front of him.

"Oh how cute the puppy wants to play..."

The lead scumbag was grandstanding...He flashed a condescending smirk at the enraged wolf and he wrenched the pendant from his neck. It glowed red, and formed a long jagged looking blade...

One of the followers of said scumbag trembled as he squinted at the dark wolf...

"Uh Tetsu...I think that's her familiar... I think it's the white devil's familiar..."

Fate blinked as Tetsu blanched, and turned pale..The boy looked scared...A mask of false bravado overtook the terrfied expression on his face though...and any thoughts of him leaving peacefully were destroyed.

A look of undisguised hatred warped his face.

"I don't care who he belongs too. Familiars can't perform without their masters and she isn't here..." He turned to the familiars in animal forms behind him... "I want that mutt out of my way...move him."

A mangy cheetach, a malnourished gorilla, a feral tiger, a withering hawk, and a scarred husky all stepped forward after their masters' nodded their agreement. As one unit they circled their prey. Fate noticed the dark wolf standing stiffly never moving only following the familiars with his eyes...

When he decided to move Fate or Arf was going to get hit...

No sooner had the thought crossed Fate's mind then the Tiger lunged aiming for a spot right between the wolf's eyes. The dark wolf swerved his massive head forcing the Tiger to latch on to his shoulder instead-in turn the wolf clamped down on the tigers neck...roughly lifting him into the air and swiftly throwing him across the room into the humans...

It went straight to hell from there...

All the familiars attacked at once-the gorilla ended up behind the dark wolf strangling him in a choke hold while the hawk attempted to take his eyes and the husky went for his exposed throat, with the cheetah aiming quick strikes against his vulnerable stomach...

The wolf snapped letting out a long howl filled with all the current unfulfilled and unsatisfied rage he felt for the men before him before...attacking any and eveything within striking distance...to no avail...The gorilla threw him to the ground after some time had passed and stomped on his head-forcing his snout directly into the tiled floor...

The leader in all his gayness sauntered over to the dominated wolf and slid jerkishly to one knee so he was almost eye level with him.

"I've heard stories about you and your master...about how she's always getting into fights for one reason or another whether it be here at the academy or in the villages near by...Bad guys don't mess with her...crime lords who have done some of the most ballsy shit steer clear...She's called the White Devil...and you were known as her hound from hell...a beast of the darkest fucking kind...You're nothing but a puppy with a big bark and a lot of fucking fur..."

Sir Gayness kicked the dark wolf's ribs in contempt, making him huff in pain and indignation.

Fate reached for her pendant. She was in no condition to take on these guys, but she couldn't watch this anymore.

"Hey fur-face why aren't you fighting these asses seriously?"

Fate froze in reaching for her weapon...who was that?...A pretty brunette with piercing blue eyes was sitting on the window sill behind her staring at the dark wolf and the familiars crushing him with an irritated scowl.

"Damn it Nanoha!Why can't you ever show up on time ?"

Was the wolf's muffled reply-seeing as his face was being forcefully introduced to the ground by a overgrown monkey paws...literally

"Excuse me for going to class every once in awhile...I'll restrain myself from getting edumacated."

The brunette jumped lightly off the window sill and Fate blinked as the degrees in the room dropped suddenly. The girl reached for the orb at her neck..

"Raising Heart..."

Nanoha was surrounded by a gentle blue glow while her typical academy clothes consisting of a white collared blouse with blue and gold cuffed sleeves and a blue and gold mini skirt melted away into white shorts with looped belts encompassing her waist...with a long sleeved black shirt becoming the top and wisps of white armor hovered around her shoulders and down the length of her arms...A long staff with red glowing orb hovering at the top glowed impressively in her hand...

The piercing blue eyes became cold as she gazed at the terrified brats in the room.

"You hurt my partner...Give me one reason why I shouldn't utterly destroy you and hide your ashes somewhere on campus..."

One of the scrubs stepped forward too scared too breathe... "W-w-we wer-r-re o-o-rdered too." He pointed an accusing finger at Tetsu. "He made us! A-a-a-nd we c-o-ouldn't s-say no b-b-becau-"

"You have no spine whatsoever..." The white devil dead panned.

Nanoha rolled her eyes and knelt on the ground. Fate watched as she placed one palm on the tile...and her eyes widened as she saw Nanoha send a blue tendril of power shooting through the floor...It curbed spastically and exploded when it reached the dark wolf...circling him than being absorbed by him...

"Fur ball stop messing around..."

Everyone watched in awe as the wolf who had been dominated minutes before threw the gorilla on top of him across the room with a push of his shoulders...and the rest of the familiars holding him were thrown off by spin that blurred his form due to how fast he moved. The wolf gave a rough shake and with a flick of his tail ambled over to Nanoha's side.

She put one hand on his massive shoulders and with the other pointed Raising Heart at the peanut gallery.

"People like you disgust me..." They boys were almost crying. "Leave. Now."

The snots were gone in a flash.

"And you? What was that crap? I said protect them not go get the crap beaten out of you."

"Well what was I suppose to do? We promised Miyuki we'd fight less, and without you there to temper me I would've seriously crippled one of them."

"They were going to seriously cripple you as the alternative...and that option is _so_ much more appealing..."

"Um guys..." Fate was a little surprised Arf intervened. She typically loved drama...

The two soon to be combatants looked at her familiar expectantly.

"No...Kaze...I'm sorry you had to watch out for us...You got hurt and we couldn't help"

The wolf dubbed Kaze snorted incredulously. "Help she says... you guys were diagnosed with exhaustion.. .coupled with dehydration from traveling and multiple gashes, bruises and lacerations from who knows where ...If you would've found the strength to help me...You probably would have died right afterwards which would've made saving you redundant if you were just gonna take a dirt nap to save me from a few scratches..."

Nanoha flicked Kaze's forehead... and turned to look at the temporary cripples... " We're always fighting...we promised my sister to cause less trouble... but we've already built a reputation...and now so have you guys...You're healing time won't be that peaceful...so maybe it would be better for Kaze to stay here while I'm at classes."

"Or maybe you should ask before you make decisions that you're not allowed to make as a minor...eh Nanoha."

Nanoha jerked turned to look at new voice as did Fate.

A kind looking woman in a dark blue uniform with light green eyes and equally light green hair stared down at the scene in front of her.

"I hope Nanoha didn't do anything too offensive or explosive. Her heart's in the right place...her head is somewhere else entirely. My name is Lindy Haralowan. I'm the principal of Gurenki academy."

"I resent that Miss Lindy."

"Hmm...Nanoha you blew up my library once...and set half of my priceless tomes on fire...while running from Hayate."

"I helped you rebuild it and got you better-less heavy books..." The brunette whined.

"Nanoha, Hayate wants to check you for wounds she says if you're not there in the next couple of minutes she's increasing your work load and selling you to your fan girls..." Nanoha paled and raced out of the room. Lindy called lightly after her. "and since you were protecting our guest I'll ignore the damage you did to the window lock in here."

Fate turned to look at the window behind her to see the bottom charred beyond repair...

"Miss...?"

Fate blinked at the pause. "Fate..my name's Fate."

"Well Miss Fate...seeing as you're wounds are healing...and all you really need is rest you have two choices you can choose to stay in my room where you won't be bothered to recover...or you can stay with Nanoha's sister Miyuki where you also won't be bothered ... However your life will become extremely eventful..."

Arf whimpered at the name and Fate turned to look at her trembling familiar.

**_"Choose the principal Nanoha's sister is crazy...She went after Nanoha with a butcher knife..."_**

Arf whined mentally.

Fate gawked.

_"Aren't they siblings?"_

_**"Crazy homicidal siblings...Pick the principal...She at least looks somewhat sane..."**_

Fate broke out of her mental conversation and gave the principal a nervous look.

"I'd like to stay with you if that's alright."

A very serene smile was the only answer to her question.

* * *

R and R please


	2. Chapter 2

So yep new chap...Have fun...

* * *

Lindy chuckled, feeling oddly nostalgic as she watched Fate gaze curiously at the various buildings around them. Fate and her canine familiar had recovered nicely enough to take a walk outside the academy. She decided to show them around the city surrounding Gurenki. Apparently it fascinated the duo...Speaking of fascination...There was her favorite tea shop...that sold all her favorite tea things...Maybe she could coerce Fate to go to the store with her...Not that she normally coerced people to get her way...that would be wrong and un-principal-like...

"Fate-Arf, do either of you feel like some brownies? They have some good ones at the tea shop."

Lindy gestured grandly towards the tea shop that was the epitome of all things holy...involving tea...

Fate stopped browsing curiously around the area to look at Lindy. "What are brownies?"

…..Lindy blinked

Fate blinked back.

"Fate you've never had brownies?"

The blonde frowned. Her face becoming a mask of doubt.

"No I've never had brownies."

Lindy was trying not to cry internally. Kids her age were getting diabetes and cavities and all the other nasty side effects of eating too much sugar...Fate hadn't even had a brownie yet. Unacceptable! Fate must eat the utter crap kids were calling food these days and then learn to eat it only on occasion...meaning Lindy was going to teach her how to eat junk food the right way.

"Come on then...Let's see what you think..."

No she was not corrupting an innocent kid into being a sugar addict. She was gingerly introducing a female student into the world of chocolate-y goodness that would save her life when she was depressed...or emotionally distraught...

After all the world is run by females...and females are run by chocolate...and tea...

Lindy entered the tea shop followed closely by Fate and her faithful companion. She picked her favorite booth and gracefully sat down...

Fate carefully placed herself in the seat across from her;Arf sitting nearby at her feet. A waitress came by and Lindy ordered her usual tea, along with Fate's brownies. After the waitress left- Lindy decided it was time to go along with her plan that she dubbed; Operation Fate- involving the convincing. Persuading, and non-coersion (cuz it's unprincipal-like) of future students Fate and Arf...

"Look Fate, another reason I brought you here is because I would like to know what you would think of staying at Gurenki as a student..."

Lindy watched as Fate jerked at the unexpected question...and then Fate raised one slender eyebrow and answered a question with a question.

"What's the point of that?"

"What's the point of going to any school- to learn invaluable skills and make priceless memories..."

Arf, the everpresent voice of reason stepped into the conversation.

"And you are aware Principal Lindy that we're essentially hobos with no money to pay for these _invaluable_ skills and _priceless_ memories..."

Lindy gave an extremely unladylike snort. "That is not a problem. My school is extremely easy to get into...being eligible to stay in school is another matter entirely. You see to get in your first year all you have to do is have some aptitude in magic. The first year is to learn and cultivate what skills you possess and there's four main types of magic to excel at there's; Offensive magic and Defensive magic which are pretty self explanatory, Passive magic which is the magic that is used for transformation, illusions, and levitation...and then there's Healing magic..."

Lindy paused to take a dramatic breath. She hated giving lectures. It made her sleepy and irritable...and gave her a craving for hot fudge sundaes with lots of macedamion...mmmm...chocolate-y goodness...

"Prinicpal Lindy..."

Oh...Fate was looking at her strangely. What was she suppose to be talking about again?

Oh right-recruiting this kid...Um...lecturing...and Fate was actually paying attention to what she was saying. A student actually wants to learn? How very rare. She had to have this kid at school.

"Okay sorry, see after you find what magics you're good at you find classes that correlate with your skills and with what job you want and that's it for first year...And then comes you're second year where you study up on familiars and how you work with them. The final test is at the end of that year where you will have to find a familiar within the time limit given...After that comes third year where you're partnered with another magic user and familiar so you get a sense of teamwork while continuing your eduacation. At the end of this list are fourth years which at the end of the year graduate after successfully fighting a teacher to a standstill with their third year partner and their familiar..."

Lindy paused after she was done pointing to the chart she used for categorizing students.

Both magic user and familiar stared at her.

Arf spoke first.

"When in that explanation did you take a chart out? It wasn't there before I blinked."

Lindy smiled serenely. "I am the principal and therefore have a certain repitoire of skills."

Riiiiiiiiight. Lets go with that.

"And Nanoha...?"

Lindy blinked at Fate's question.

"What about Nanoha? She hasn't destroyed anything of yours I should know about right? I mean she's a good kid and one of my best students but she also has an unhealthy love of good machinery and a slight tendency to set things on fire...and blow things up into overly large and oddly colorful explosions..."

Lindy stared as she saw Fate smile for the first time since she arrived at Gurenki...and Nanoha was inadvertantly the cause...how cute...

"slight tendency...to..to..."

Lindy massaged her temples to stem the oncoming headache. "Yes...Nanoha is an extremely special indiviual. She's a very intelligent girl who will run the extra mile for her friends...and personally destroy anyone that tries to hurt them...She's actually rather rash...and has little to no sense of self preservation...A flaw the frequently results in her getting hurt, pissed off, and the being the causer of mayhem and all around destruction..consistently..on a regular basis..."

"What year is she?"

"Mmm..Nanoha is a third year...She graduates next year...and has promised to return to visit... consistently...

Arf snickered. "You sound _thrilled."_

Lindy sighed before replying in a dry tone.

"You have no idea..."

"The White Devil..."

Lindy stiffened as Fate repeated the name she knew was gonna come back to bite her machine loving pyromaniac of a student in the ass.

Fate met her gaze with apathetic blood red eyes.

"People keep calling Nanoha the White Devil..."

Lindy nodded slowly...

"That is...well...complicated...extremely complicated...You'll hear the story of that name from Nanoha in graphic detail...Don't try and get it from anyone else. The rumors behind her name are nasty and mostly untrue...I know for a fact she didn't magically get pregnant by Hayate or Arisa or Miyuki and eat her baby-which in turn made her an awesome magic user...She also didn't kill a bunch of puppies and, feed their carcasses to Kaze and than keep their fur as a prize...The list of violence goes on and on..but hearing the story from Nanoha is the best..."

"Isn't Miyuki her sister?"

"I told you the rumors suck."

Lindy took a sip of her tea...loving the taste...and all the wonderful things that came with it...

She gently set her cup down before looking at Fate and Arf again

"So will you join my lovely academy?"

* * *

Nanoha tinkered with the mechanics in Subaru's arm, being overly careful not to cut a stray wire..out of the many stray wires hanging loose from the open compartment...

"Naaanooohaaa...I didn't ask for an upgrade. What happened to just patching it up..."

Subaru whined discontentedly...

Nanoha sighed and lightly hit Subaru with her wrench... " Quit being whiny...No one asked you to play the stalker and get hurt while protecting your totally oblivious and slightly dense girlfriend..."

Her blue haired friend pouted.

"He was giving her perverse looks... I had to watch him, and he totally hit me first so the fight wasn't my fault and Tia's not dense and she's not my girlfriend!..."

Nanoha lightly tapped her head with the wrench again eliciting another whine from the cyborg.

"Quit violently hitting me with the wrench..."

Nanoha gave a quirked smile. "Violently?"

Subaru stuck out her tongue in retatliation. "Yes violently...You are an extremely violent person..."

Then they were both silent as Nanoha went back to to adding various mechanical parts to Subaru's arm...Until Subaru broke the quiet.

"Hey Nanoha do you think Tia would be mad if she found out I'm not..."

Nanoha blinked at the pause before helpfully adding her thoughts...

"What? Capable of being just a friend because you're helplessly in love with her..."

Scarlet danced across Subaru's cheeks, and Nanoha grinned evilly.

"No! I mean if she found out that I'm not...human..."

The evil grin slowly dissipated, and Nanoha looked away...

"Look Subaru...Having this," Nanoha picked up her upgraded appendage... "Doesn't mean your not a human...It just means your special. How you treat people, and being capable of complex thought dictates how human you are...You love people...and you are super smart even though you have air head tendencies. If Tia cares about you then I doubt she'll lose any sleep over your mechanical parts..."

Somehow that sounded wrong...

"But Nanoha, she barely tolerates me...and she likes that sleazy pilot guy...and if she found out that I'm technically not human...she'll hate me..."

Subaru was almost in tears...and Nanoha panicked just as Miyuki and Kaze walked in with groceries, well Kaze had groceries and Miyuki was using him as a pack mule...with Kaze glaring sullenly at her older sister...

"There are child labor laws against people like you..."

Miyuki smiled innocently and was about to reply to her familiars angry snarl until she saw Nanoha with a wrench and Subaru about to break down into tears...

crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap. .. Holy friggin shiz on ice...

Nanoha paled.

**"Naaa-nooo-haaaa..."**

She dropped the wrench, wincing at the loud clang it made as it hit the floor...

"Wait! Miyuki it's not what it looks like. I was just fixing the malfunction in Subaru's arm, and adding a few upgrades...and it was interrupting her Tia time.. That's all I swear!...

Miyuki took a threatening step forward, making Nanoha take five steps back, tripping in her state of utter mind numbing terror.

"She's about to cry..What did I say about picking on your cute, younger friends?..."

"But I wasn't picking on her!"

Nanoha tried and epically failed not to whine...

Nanoha trembled as Miyuki scowled, and looked ready to lunge at her.

Nanoha put on the severely serious expression that had helped earn her the name the White Devil and assessed the volatile situation she was in, and decided she was probably gonna die...So she turned and ran for her frickin life...

As she escaped out the door she valiantly ignored the pounding of feet behind her and opened the telepathic bond she shared with Raising Heart...

"Raising Heart...can you do a scan and locate Suzuka and Arisa...I need a place to hide...like now...and since Arisa's always cornering Suzuka in attempts to seduce her..odds are they're someplace private with a good hiding place near by..."

_"Yes Master...in the meantime do you want to activate your suit so you can fly as you escape..."_

Nanoha winced and skidded as she stopped to turn a corner and made a beeline down the next corrider.

"I'd rather not..that will give her an excuse to shoot me out of the air..."

Nanoha wheezed as she continued to run...This running had to stop...Her sister had more endurance than she did ….eventually she was gonna get caught..

_"Master take the next door to your right and jump out the window...Both Arisa and Suzuka are in the forest beyond the school yard out front ..._

Nanoha ripped open the door to the classroom at her right, and flipped onto a desk hurtling from desktop to desktop before lunging out the window, ignoring the mini shards of glass that stabbed at her and trickled below to stab at anyone unfortunate to be standing beneath her...

Nanoha had a moment of free fall, before hitting the ground, and rolling to her feet on impact-immediately continuing her mad dash to freedom. She raced past the students and into the trees never slowing until the clearing with her friends came into sight...

"Arisa when Miyuki shows up in about thirty seconds to kill me...Lie..lie your ass off..."

Her blonde headed friend gaped at her as she threw herself into the nearest bush, and prayed to every sentient being that had ever existed that she was able to pull this plan off. Just as she finished her prayer and telegraphed it to the nearest higher authority...Miyuki burst out of the tree line...

Arisa rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and gave a nervous laugh...grabbing Suzuka's hand for support.

"H-hey Miyuki..."

The older girl stared blankly at her.

"Where's my sister?"

Arisa blanched, and looked away...and Suzuka sighed, massaging her temples in irritation...

The purple haired girl pointed to the treeline opposite of the one Miyuki just came out of with her free hand.

"She went that way..."

The older brunette disappeared...

and Nanoha crept out of the bushes, with her two friends staring at her incredulously...

"What the hell did you do?"

Nanoha gave a tired sigh...

"Let's take a walk..I feel oddly cornered standing still..."

* * *

Tia didn't feel it anymore as she walked around school...the sense that she was being watched...It was fuckin weird everytime she turned around to find her supposed stalker he wasn't there...It was irritating..but today it was like the creeper disappeared...and so did Subaru for that matter...

She couldn't find the blue haired idiot anywhere...

She gotten so use to having her around, always clinging to her, and being annoying...Now that she was off somewhere terrorizing who knows what with her obscene naivete and childish humor; Tia was feeling strangely alone without her there...

She sighed as she rounded the corner of the science building, and stopped as sudden voices caught her attention...

"So Nanoha let me get this right- you basically had a friendly talk with Subaru which made her cry, and Miyuki walked in to see you looking somewhat threatening with a wrench and Subaru breaking down...so she decided to try and skewer your ass...have I got it right so far?"

"Yep..."

Tia had blacked out after the first sentence...

Nanoha had made Subaru cry...That's why she hadn't seen her today...

Subaru adored and trusted Nanoha-the esteemed White Devil of Gurenki... Tia had listened to Subaru ramble for hours about how great the third year was...and how good of a fighter she was..and how she was the most awesome bad ass around...

and she had the fricking audacity to make the blue haired girl cry...

Forget that shit.

Tia stomped over to the trio, and lightly pushed the blonde and her friend out of the way so she could be face to face with her next homicide victim...

She grabbed Nanoha's collar and held her up against the wall...

"You made Subaru cry?"

She was so freaking pissed right now...

* * *

Nanoha decided the wall she was being held up against was extremely uncomfortable...

Nanoha also decided to have some fun with Tia who apparently liked Subaru more than she thought.

"Oh, and what do you care if I made her cry or not?"

"Subaru is my friend!.."

Tia's reply was fiercely delivered and internally Nanoha was smiling a bit.

Externally Nanoha was being eeeeeevil to the extreme...and she knew it...

"Reeeally? Is that all she is...because typically first years don't manhandle third years over friends..." Unless it was Nanoha...Nanoha manhandled crime lords over friends... "I mean does Subaru even know your friends, because when I see you guys around campus I see her being there for you...distracting you so you don't drown in all your emotional baggage...does anyone else you know do that for you? Do you even attempt to return the favor? What exactly have you done for Subaru?"

The gunslinger flashed her a dark scowl.

"I haven't made her cry..."

"That was a weak response...You obviously haven't done much then have you?"

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about me! Or Subaru!"

Not true. Nanoha knew about Subaru's mechanical parts, and Tia didn't...

All of the sudden Nanoha fell to the ground as Tia was forcefully moved away from her by Arisa who had apparently gotten bored of watching...

"Look Lanster...Nanoha and Subaru were having a heart-to-heart and Subaru ended up crying...Nanoha didn't hurt her feelings...She was just watching out for her"

"What the hell are you talking about? "

Suzuka walked up to Tia and gently flicked her forehead stopping her rampage before it started. "Subaru really cares about you..She put the moron that was stalking you in the infirmary and got hurt in the process..She went to Nanoha to get fixed up, and ended up worrying about your friendship... and there were tears involved"

"She...did all that?"

Nanoha rolled her eyes...

"Yes.._special person _I went through all the trouble of getting her back to you in top form...and you decide to frickin attack me...I swear you angsty first years are the bane of my existence...I'm going to fedex you all elsewhere...except Subaru who's cool enough to stay here."

Tia snorted derisively before giving a small sigh of relief...

"So where is she?"

Nanoha dragged a piece of paper from her pocket...

"Here's a map. Her location is marked with an X."

Tia examined the map before looking blankly at Nanoha.

"You're kidding." She dead panned, before holding the map up for the trio to see. "This is a crayon drawing...with a stick figure of Subaru at the end..."

"Hey! It's a very nicely drawn stick figure of Subaru, Tia..."

The first year groaned, and Nanoha chuckled and turned racing away...right into a wall of flesh...

"Nanoha...school started less than two days ago and you're already running from whatever chaos you caused."

Nanoha blinked.

"Hey Principal Lindy..."

The principal in questioon gave a tired sigh... "Nanoha honestly you've caused more property damage than any other student in Gurenki history..." At Nanoha's smile the principal frowned. "That's not something to be proud of..even if it is slightly impressive...in a depressing sort of way..."

Nanoha gave the principal an innocent look...which made her frown deepen, before she gave up giving another tired sigh...

"Well regardless...I have a good news..."

"You're gonna unlock the limiters on Raising Heart!"

Lindy blinked disbelievingly "Not a chance in hell..."

Nanoha deflated before brightening up again.

"You're gonna expel Chrono!..."

"Nanoha he's my son..."

"But he's boring! And he's obssesed with rules and regulations..."

"No Nanoha I'm not expelling Chrono..."

Nanoha opened her mouth...

"And no I'm not firing your healing instructer..."

"But he's so eeeeeeeevil."

"Nanoha...let me finish! The good news is...we have new students"

Lindy stepped a foot to her right to reveal Fate in a Gurenki uniform and her familiar standing warily at her side...

Holy crap christmas just came early...

* * *

So good...bad...okay but kinda sorta alright...I got over two hundred something hits to this story and six reviews...not sure how that works, but thanks for the reviews


	3. Not a chap but read anyways

Hey guys I'll update this story in a couple of days since I already started the next chapter, but someone (Honolicious?) asked about Nanoha's new outfit, so I drew her and Kaze and posted them on Deviant art..My pen name is Whitefang901 and the drawing's called Nanoha...or if you wanna do less work go to my profile I posted a link to it...


	4. Chapter 4

New chap...looking more into Fate's overcomplicated thoughts and Nanoha's A.D.D problems...Have fun! oh yeah and if you weren't paying attention to the Not a chap chappie..then I drew a pic of Nanoha with Kaze and I have a link for it on my profile if you want to see what Nanoha's new armor set looks like...

Oh yeah, thanks for the awesome reviews guys...

I like the compliments and the constructive criticism...

You all deserve cookies!...Well...virtually...

* * *

Nanoha couldn't stop as she launched herself at the blonde in front of her-enveloping her in a tight hug...The blonde in question stiffened immediately, obviously unsure of what to do...but Nanoha refused to let go, even as the hug turned from affectionate to slightly awkward...Nanoha thought she felt Fate relax after being held captive in the hug for an undetermined amount of time...but she's been wrong before...

"Nanoha I don't think Fate's breathing..."

Principal Lindy's voice interrupted Nanoha from her musings...

The brunette quickly let go, and was embarassed as Fate stumbled backwards taking deep breathes to steady herself...

"Uh, sorry about that...I was excited that you're alright...and that you're wearing the school uniform..."

Not excited that Fate decided to enroll in Gurenki, but excited that she was wearing the uniformed shirt and mini skirt for school...That didn't make Nanoha sound like a perverted spaz at all...Nope she was perfectly normal...for a hormonal-emotionally unsatisfied teenager. Damn it...Nanoha fails at life...

Fate shrugged, giving Nanoha an impassive stare...

"You've known me less than a week...and we've never interacted beyond you carrying me to the infirmary. There's really no reason to be excited about me being here."

Nanoha blinked at Fate's response.

The acclaimed White Devil was speechless. That was the longest sentence she's heard the blonde speak, and she chooses to say _that_...Was she friggin out of her mind?

Fate was quite possibly the cutest blonde alive...with a wolf familiar...an enigmatic presence and the saddest ruby colored eyes Nanoha's ever seen...

Of course she was excited Fate was here! She was excited enough to blow up something grandiose, a.k.a something more expansive than her life...which was supposedly invaluable...

Sooooooooooo...

"You're right.. .I don't really know you that well, and I've never spent time with you outside the infirmary...but I want to be friends..." And possibly the kind of friends with benefits...lovely-PDA orientated benefits...

Fate tilted her head curiously like a puppy that's seen a bone for the first time...

"Friends?..."

She made it sound like a foreign concept...

"Nanoha."

The principal was intervening again...inconveniencing Nanoha's ever so intricate plans for conquering the universe and enslaving the human race...Not really...but she was disturbing Nanoha's Fate time...and she wasn't like Subaru who goes into withdrawl when denied Tia time...She was sooo much worse...She needed Fate time damn it...

"Nanoha seeing as Fate has a familiar, she's obviously above the level of a first or second year-so she will be enrolling as a third year...and seeing as you're the one that brought her here it would be best if you're the person that shows her around..." Principal Lindy grimaced. "However, try not to scare her off by doing anything destructive or overly aggressive..and keep in mind that just because you're her temporary guide doesn't necessarily mean that you will be partners this year..."

The principal sighed at the end of the lecture, giving Nanoha a pointed look that screamed don't fuck up, and giving Fate a reassuring pat on the shoulder before swiftly walking away to do principal things leaving Nanoha alone with Fate and Arf...

As soon as she left Nanoha again felt the inane urge to tackle Fate...

So she did!

The blonde-once again completely unprepared stumbled backwards as she was awakardly forced into an embrace...

"Nanoha... why do you keep hugging me like this?"

Nanoha heard Arf snickering in the background, but ignored the amused wolf...

"I can't help it...You're extremely huggable..."

Nanoha purred, nuzzling her face happily into the blonde's shoulder..since the brunette was decisively shorter than said blonde.

The blonde in question blinked disbelievingly at her.

"Um Fate do you want me to leave you alone with the brown animal attatched to you're hip...so you can have a beastiality moment-you know clingy beast to human for yourselves..."

Fate gaped at her familiar.

Nanoha blinked at Arf's comment...before deciding to be ridiculously offended...

"I am not a brown animal!"

"You're right all humans cuddle and purr when they crave affection ...It's a perfectly normal part of every day life..."

Nanoha scowled, reluctantly letting go of Fate and pouting dangerously...before proceeding to be a prat and whine obnoxiously...

"Stop picking on me...fricking overgrown plush toy..."

"You want some cheese with that whine Takimichi?"

"The dead lady called from last century...she wants her frigging insult back."

"Tell her when she comes, to take your ass back with her...seeing as you're defective and we want a new one..."

Nanoha's eyes twinkled mischeviously and she stepped right into the copper wolf's comfort zone...

"And...who's gonna make me leave...you? fur ball?"

The challenge was delivered...

Arf gave the equivalent of a doggy grin...

The challenge was accepted...

A soft, dry chuckled interrupted the soon-to-be violent proceedings.

* * *

Originally after Nanoha's declaration of wanting friendship...Fate had every intention of denying her..She still did...The blonde wasn't worthy of friends since technically she wasn't even human..She wasn't even suppose to exist...and wherever she went trouble seemed to follow...

Although Nanoha held an elite title. Fate could still see her inexperience...and innocence...She didn't want to taint that pure aura the brunette exhibited...with her own benevolent presence...

However she hadn't seen Arf have that much fun in a long time...

Their bantering...

Fate really didn't mean to laugh, but the fight was so pointless...They were arguing over nothing...it was hilarious...

Now both Nanoha and Arf were looking at her...

Nanoha in what appeared to be awe...

"You...laughed..."

Fate tried to keep her face as stoic as humanely possible...

She couldn't be friends with this girl...someone would end up hurting...someone always did...

"It happens...occasionally..."

The brunette beamed at her

Can't be friends can't be friends can 't be friends can 't be can't be friends...

"Alright let me show you around..."

Even as Nanoha grabbed her hand and pulled her away Fate reasoned that holding hands was perfectly normal for non-friends...

Nope not friends at all...

Arf's sarcastic voice cut through her thoughts...

**"Yeah...and I'm not a canine...and everybody here is sane..."**

….. unecessary...on so many levels

_Shut up fricking plush toy!_

_

* * *

_

Nanoha pointed enthusiastically to the building in front of her one of many buildings that she had pointed to and talked about...

"That's the building that correlates with my religion, and holds almost everything materialistic that's important to life..."

"A...church?"

The blonde offered.

Nanoha snorted in indignantly almost feeling as if Fate had insulted her directly...

"Nooooo! It's the engineering building...Anything mechanical or electrical is built and fixed here, whether it be for transportation or for advanced weapons.."

Nanoha had a dreamy slightly dazed expression as she gazed at the building a little _too_ intimately...

"How exactly does an engineering building correlate with your religion?..."

Fate asked with a completely baffled expression...heh..baffled...stupid word...

Nanoha snorted again... "I'm an engineering master; that being said engineering is very much my religious language, and that building is every engineers wet dream...The technology is so advanced. It's ridiculous..."

Arf rolled her eyes at the Nanoha's longing tone...

"Hey what's that building over there?"

The familiar interjected in Nanoha's engineering fantasy...

Nanoha shook herself and turned to where Arf was pointing a tail...

"That's the training dome. We go there to practice the more destructive magic and to spar against each other or our teachers...my favorite place..."

"Of course it is you psychopathic maniac..."

The three turned to the new voice...

Oh look it's Vita...

Vita...

"Holy crap!"

Nanoha gave an excited yell before pouncing on the poor midget sized guardian...

The White Devil of Gurenki ignored the pink girl's look of utter horror and picked her up and twirled her around...

"Naaanoohaaaa...Put me the freak down...I just ate... you friggin piece of crap...AUGH! Hey leggo!..

Nanoha swirled the midget a couple more times before putting her down on her feet. She wasn't paying attention and didn't really have time to dodge as a giant hammer knocked her face first into the ground...

"Ow...That hurt...Why are you so abusive?"

The pink haired girl leaned casually on her ungodly large hammer...

"Why are you so...you?"

Nanoha grimaced she was trying not to eat dirt...Not nice at all...

The travel sized guardian's face took on a solemn expression...

"Nanoha...how's Hayate doing?"

"You would know if you had been here over summer vacation..."

Vita's wince did not go unnoticed by every one else...and her face took on a pained expression.

"I couldn't...I didn't feel qualified...I'm a friggin guardian Nanoha...and I failed at my job...What good is a guardian that doesn't protect? I had to go figure myself out...and get stronger. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt because I was incompetent."

"Vita...it wasn't your fault."

The guardian cocked a fist back and once again Nanoha hit the ground with an audible thud- Vita took a threatening step forward...and was intercepted by Fate and Arf as they slid protectively in front of Nanoha; Fate daring Vita to continue forward as small bolts of lightning blurred around her hands and Arf snarling menacingly- hackles raised...

"Don't take you're life so lightly Takimichi! Damn it! You almost died Nanoha!"

Silence permeated the clearing...Tense and angry-strewn with the promise of violence..Nobody moved...until Vita sighed disparagingly – sagging down to once again lean on her weapon...and eyeing the two unmoving fighters in front of Nanoha...

"Who are these dusches anyways?..."

Nanoha chuckled lowly...

"The cute blonde is Fate, and fluffed up puppy is Arf...They're new..."

"Greeeeeat. Fresh meat...so... where's everyone?"

"Hayate should be at the medical ward..She works there a lot now...Signum is no doubt terrorizing some unlucky people in the dome..and Zafira is in the forests hunting...smaller less fortunate creatures..."

Vita sighed, before expertly twirling her hammer around her fingers...

"I have a lot of work to do mostly groveling...I'll catch up with you another time..mkay." Vita nodded respectfully to Fate and Arf. "Laterz Sparky...fluff monster..."

After the guardian disappeared completely from sight,

Fate looked at Arf her lips twitching... "Fluff monster-"

"Shut up Sparky."

The familiar snarled.

Nanoha laughed whole heartedly at the two...before addressing her favorite blonde about the issue currently on her mind...

"I'm surprised you both decided to jump in front of me...I thought you weren't into making friends because we didn't know each other that well..."

Fate's ever expressive eyes told her more than the blonde would...The red, stormy eyes that glinted slightly in the sun practically screamed for Nanoha to go over there... and seduce her...Or maybe that was Nanoha's hormones attempting to obliterate her common sense again...hmmm...

It sounded like a good idea though...

Chiz! friggin chiz on ice...Fate was ruining her ability to think coherent thoughts...

She really was defective!

How was she suppose to tell her homicidal friends she's malfunctioning to the third degree...

Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaptasic...

Oh Fate was talking...

"We're not friends, but I can't have my tour guide ax murdered in front of me..."

Nanoha giggled.

"Fate...Vita uses a hammer not an axe..."

Arf snickered but attempted to help her Master look less clueless.

"They're both metal rods with extra big pieces on the end...axes and hammers are easily confused...kinda."

Epic_ FAIL_. She made it worse...

Something about how Arf worded the first part of the sentence made Nanoha shudder...

Nanoha stretched herself like a cat- her shoulders popping and her shirt lifting to reveal toned muscle, before standing up and pumping her fist in the air enthusiasticly...

"Let's continue the tour!"

* * *

(four hours later)

Fate collapsed on her bed, in the dorm she shared with the principal in Chrono, and Arf gracefully leapt on the bed to curl around her...

**"I _HATE _her..."**

_"Arf.."_

**"No don't lie you hate her too, and if you don't agree with me in loathing her I know you're in denial because she was a demon in the from of a pink haired wench..."**

_"It wasn't that bad..."_

**"She almost stabbed you...multiple times..."**

_"She said it was an accident..."_

Her familiar snarled.

**"Was it still an accident after the eighth or ninth time?"**

_"..."_

**"Exactly...Signum deserves death...Plain and simple..."**

The last hour before Nanoha had taken Fate home they went to the training dome to watch and somehow Signum's sword kept getting thrown and kept getting a hair's breadth too close to the blonde's face all the while the pink haired swordsman watched smugly before retrieving her blade with a promise to be more careful...that was a blatant lie before she threw her nice pointy sword at Fate...again...and again...

Fate didn't mind_ that _so much...

Signum was an honest to god warrior that Fate wouldn't mind fighting sometime...

She was also one of Nanoha's friends so hurting her wasn't a plausible idea anyways...No matter how appealing it was to Arf...

"Fate..."

Why was Chrono home?

Wasn't he supposed to be hall monitoring...or tutoring...or any other teacher pet-ish job that involved him being away from her...

He wasn't a bad guy...his personality just sucked...He was about as entertaining as that one president named after a plant from the twenty-first century that everyone hated because he did dumb crap like playing golf in the middle of natural disasters, and causing unecessary racial tension...the same guy that foreign countries threw shoes at...

The black haired boy trudged up to her carrying a gargantuan school bag...

"What is it Chrono?"

"I asked Ami to compile your schedule and checked out a tome from the library containing all the school rules."

He dropped the heavy bag he was carrying to the ground and it landed with a large PLOP!

Fate glared at the bag unamusedly...

"That tome of rules wouldn't happen to be the reason the bag's so heavy would it?"

Chrono met her glare with a blank stare of his own...

Before taking a small yellow sheet out of a compartment in the bag, which was obviously her schedule...and then he took out the largest book Fate had ever had the displeasure of seeing and dropped it in front of her...making the bed jerk at the unwanted weight...

Fate mentally murdered the book with her eyes before turning to look at the messenger boy that was ruining her life...

"What do you expect me to with that?"

"Read it...It's all the rules for you to follow at this school, all written in depth with pictures..."

Fate twitched in annoyance...

"I start school in two days...That book weighs more than I do..."

The reserved boy gave a crooked smile that no doubt made other girls swoon...

"I would get reading then...and if you can't finish it...well just follow Nanoha and do the exact opposite of whatever she does..."

Fate scowled and opened the book to the front cover analyzing it's contents before looking up at Chrono blankly...

"What!"

The dark haired boy hissed...

"Ami drew a very...detailed... picture of you proposing on the front cover...and her turning you down because you have a mother complex..." Fate's lips twitched in an obvious effort not to smile... "and then she drew you in a cocktail dress proposing to the librarian...and him saying no because cocktail dresses creep him out"

Chrono blanched to a pale white color...

He looked oddly sick...

Fate couldn't imagine why...

and Arf fell off the bed laughing hysterically...

It wasn't that funny...

Okay...Fate was lying yeah it was...It was frigging hilarious...

"...I don't swing that way...and even if I did...I doubt I 'd be with Yunno of all people...My standards don't stretch that low..."

Riiiiiiiiiiight that was harsh...

Someone's protesting too much though...

He's in denial about something...hmmm Ami or Yunno?...it was cute in a sad way...

**"You have no room to criticize Fate..."**

_"Fluff Monster..."_

**"I fucking _hate _that name!"**

* * *

So yep end of chap...I'm not sure why but the idea of Nanoha having mood swings throughout the story sounds awesome...next chappie will have actual classes and studying...and mayhem and chaos...

So R and R


	5. Chapter 5

jeeze..do you know how long has it's been? WEEKS!...uh yeah sorry about that my computer crashed and then my lap top almost crashed and homework blindsided my ass, but then i used my super fixing skills and studied...and online help forums...

anyways since no one cares about my life, here's a warning fate and nanoha are insane in this chap...really not sure if it's funny though...I thought so but...meh...it's longer-15 pages of crack!...oh yeah and rakik thanks for the help with the spelling i was too lazy to look it up myself...and 30394 my bad i haven't seen this series in a year-i thought vita's hair was a dark haired redish-pink color.

Antyways

Have fun!

* * *

Fate blinked, and blew a golden strand of hair out of her face…one of many stray hairs that never made it into her not-so-neat ponytails…

The ruby eyed girl and her familiar sat in the principal's secluded garden hidden from most students around campus. Fate needed to study…and not only was it her acquiring knowledge it was also her wasting precious hours of her life away that she would never get back, while slowly dying from sleep deprivation…..kinda

… She had not slept in twenty-four hours straight…she was beyond coo coo for coa coa puffs …and the blonde was _this_ close to electrocuting anything that moved…She was that incredibly bored…and tired…at this point and time in life she wanted to pass out…scratch that passing out sounded like a wonderfully marvelous idea. But nooooooooo…Chrono said she had to read the book of rules….Where was she in that ungodly large, brain washing tome again?

Page 547;

Rule two hundred fifteen-Do not kidnap a familiar's pet insect, and blow it up in the microwave…

Rule two hundred sixteen; do not reanimate a teacher's lunch and persuade it to eat them…

Rule two hundred seventeen; Do not hold a fellow student down and threaten to cut their hair with a chainsaw and then miss and cut off a body part….

Rule two hundred eighteen; Do not turn visiting emissaries into fish and attempt to fry them….

Fate scowled as she flipped the page, the last eighty rules or so incorporated the same amount of utter nonsense. No one was insane enough to do the crap mentioned in the last few pages…The lightning user sat back on her heels to sit in a more comfortable position against Arf who had passed out as soon as she began reading…

…. Lucky frickin fluff monster….

"…Shut up…stupid Blonde…"

Arf grumbled behind her…apparently the telepathic connection worked when one of them passed out from boredom as well.

Short unhurried steps had the blonde slowly looking up from the book that had so enraptured her attention. Her heart wouldn't beat if she wasn't reading the invigorating words in the tome. Her world would end. Life would lose all it's color...Well, that would be the case if the pages weren't so filled with fudge-tastic garbage.

Fate blinked as the vertically challenged red head from the day before with the stupidly large hammer plopped nonchalantly down in front of her.

The red head in question took one look at her than stared bemusedly down at the book and snickered.

Fate felt oddly insulted. This midget hadn't spent twenty fours wasting _her _life to read a book with absolutely nothing of value in it…She hadn't been forced to read over four hundred pages of respect…something…and don't set on fire….that one thing….and don't insult…people with larger toys so that don't know that YOU know that their over compensating for…something…The red head hadn't gone through that sleepless night of absolute torture. She had no right to snicker. Damn it!

"**Right and you looking like the hung over hobo from hell is no reason to laugh either."**

Fate was falling off the deep end-driven to the edge by exhaustion. Her common sense had walked away and was off somewhere dying a horribly horrific death and all she had left was the abnormal insanity that ruled the Gurenki campus.

"_Senora Flufferz –Be nice or I swear I'll shave all your fluffiness off and you'll be classified as an exotic hairless species."_

Arf gave her an odd look, and nudged her with her wet dog nose in concern, causing Fate to lean forward a little.

"**Are you all right? You're acting….strange…"**

The canine obviously had no idea what term to use to describe how her partner was acting…

Fate giggled madly internally.

"_I'm fine fluff monster."_

Fate stopped talking to her partner as an impatient hand waved itself in front of her face. The red haired chick still sat in front of her with an irritated look on her face…Why was she here again?

"Sparky you do realize the last two hundred pages of the book are for Nanoha only don't you?"

Fate's smile cracked.

"What are you talking about?"

Her teeth did not grit. She was not hissing. She did not want to maim someone. Nope she was perfectly fine. Great. Fan-freaking tastic on strawberries..

"When the book stops talking about rules that everybody knows and no one reads, it starts talking about random crap that no one would ever do. That's stuff that Nanoha's done and the rules are there so if she does the same thing multiple times the council can punish her. So no one reads the book unless you're a gargantuan suck up."

Blue boy was gonna die.

She was going to murder him for his do gooder crap.

Fate briefly imagined Chrono spazzing as she threw bolts of lightning at him.

Waaaaaaait a minuto…Shorty said that Nanoha did the last two hundred pages so that means….

"So…Wait Nanoha reanimated a teacher's lunch and told it to eat him…?"

The red head rolled her eyes, at Fate's dumbfounded expression.

"That was for a culinary class. Nanoha has all the abilities god gave to a chef, and unfortunately that makes her better than the culinary teacher…who keeps trying to fail her…so she built a dish of death and told it to bite a couple of chunks out of her…"

Fate raised one slender eyebrow.

"And cutting a kid's hair with a chain saw?"

"Every time we walked into the fighting dome she would trip on this guy's hair it was down past his frickin heels. She told him to cut it or she would…"

"With a chainsaw…Why couldn't she use scissors or a razor?"

"Obviously he didn't use scissors or a razor so why should she?"

"**I dunno maybe because that's what a sane person would do…"**

Fate issued a not-so-lady-like snort.

"_Arf..Nanoha is impulsive, pretentious, honest and kind…However she is not sane in any way shape or form…."_

"**Obviously…"**

Arf huffed in irritation and glared at the red head.. "Not that you coming here and telling us we're suck ups that are wasting our time wasn't extremely helpful, but why are you here little girl?"

The red head tensed at the name and glared icily at the wolf. "Firstly, fluff monster, my name is Vita..Secondly I came here to warn you…" She turned to glance at Fate then back at the canine, "to warn both of you not to hurt Takamachi."

Fate felt something cold clench within her.

It was not a pleasant feeling.

Arf stood up abruptly behind her snarling.

"I don't receive threats well…_Vita_…"

Vita met the copper furred canine's ferocity with a feral calm of her own. "As long as Nanoha doesn't get hurt it's not a threat."

Fate tried really hard to feel threatened but all she was feeling at this moment was curiosity. Wasn't curiosity how cats died their glorious fur-filled deaths? Or did curiosity kill kids…No Freddy Kruger killed kids and curiosity killed cats….right? Or was it the other way around…hmm?

"Why are you being so anal about Nanoha any ways? I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself…"

Vita blanched and looked away…

Why was she so uncomfortable?

The red head rubbed the back of her head nervously before her face took on the universal oh screw it expression.

"Look, Nanoha's made some powerful enemies and last year we really had no idea how dangerous those enemies were. One in particular was especially lethal because he found pleasure in entering her dreams and making them a reality. If he gave her gashes in her nightmares she ended up pouring puddles of blood when she woke up. If he burned her there the burns would show up here in extreme clarity. She managed to keep his attacks secret though. She hid all her wounds, and played the part of a soldier…A part she played too well…" Vita rubbed her temples seemingly try to stem an oncoming headache, and gave a deep sight before continuing;

"One day I went out on patrol, but I wanted someone to go with me. I asked her to come. Nanoha didn't want to go and she looked horrendous and in desperate need of some sleep but I took her anyways. On patrol we were ambushed by enemy scouters. Nanoha was in no condition of fight to begin with, and I was overwhelmed as the fight went on. We fought a long time, and I was just about done, but she took a hit that would have skewered me. I have never come so close to killing before. I was upset and exhausted. I decimated the scouts, and took Nanoha back to Gurenki. It took her most of summer vacation to recover, and certain parts of her body will never work the same way again.."

Fate blinked as comprehension penetrated the temporary lapse of sanity in her mind…

"You left while she was covering and just came back now as the semester is starting."

Vita nodded slowly.

"I was feeling inadequate…to say the least…Leaving to train and not having to stare my failure in the face was somewhat helpful."

*Snooooooooooooore

Vita blinked.

Fate blinked.

In unison they turned to see Arf asleep on her back, paws comically twitching in the air while drool trickled into a nice little mud puddle on the ground.

Fate watched as Vita's face turned a deep shade of red in anger at the canine's blatant disregard. The vertically challenged female lifted the mountain sized hammer and slammed it a hair's breadth away from the copper wolf's ear.

Arf yelped, and stumbled ungracefully to her feet in confusion and terror.

"Who got shot? Is someone dying? Should I call someone important? Is it too late to marry Angelina Jolie?"

Vita exploded into laughter and Fate chuckled at her partner's obliviousness.

The wolf stared at the hysterical human rolling around on the floor than back at her master.

"Someone woke me up for no reason again?"

Fate strode over to her familiar and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort…completely ignoring Vita dying from laughter in the background.

"Angelina Jolie married Brad Pitt…They adopted half of Africa's kids to raise….remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Arf mumbled pathetically and small strand of anger was visible in her eyes. "Brad sucks! It should have been me…or that Asian chick..shimbooty."

Vita broke into another fit of laughter but she managed to say between breathes, "It's… Shimizu..fluff monster."

Arf plopped down dramatically into the dust, creating spinning clouds of dirt.

"I hate you both."

* * *

_4 hours later…._

"La La la – it's the C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E song, It lets me see all those pretty chicks in thongs, they'll think their straight and into guys until I prove them wrong…Now sing along if you want me on you all night long!"

Fate paused mid punch and stared at her familiar.

"We have school tomorrow and you're singing about converting straight chicks. Really?

"Hey being straight is a lie that women that haven't met me deal with. I'm simply here to show them the way to happiness…"

Fate couldn't think of anything to say to that so she said nothing and instead aimed a high kick at Arf's face which was deftly blocked by a fist.

Fate rotated her body into a spin kick knocking her familiar on her ass.

"You know if I wanted bruises I would ram myself into a brick wall. Repeatedly..."

The blonde tried to dig deep and embrace some form of sympathy for her familiar but all she came up with was the urge to drop kick her this time.

"Sparring is good for you, it may save our lives Arf…"

The canine familiar snorted derisively "I doubt that… and you realize every minute you waste bruising my delicate face is another minute that your girlfriend could be out finding another snuggle buddy."

Fate blinked once…twice..

"Who are we talking about? I didn't know I had a girlfriend."

"We're talking about the brown haired menace that keeps molesting you."

Fate tilted her head to the side, still slightly confused.

"Nanoha?"

The blonde watched as Arf face palmed and dramatically slid her hand down her face.

"Exactly how many brown haired menaces do you know that can't keep their hands to themselves?"

Fate smiled mysteriously and widened her stance, holding up two fists and giving her familiar a challenging look.

"Come here and find out."

They sparred.

Arf got her ass handed to her on a platter.

She didn't wake up till the next morning.

* * *

_Next day…First day of classes…_

Nanoha took a deep breath inhaling the smell of a new school year. It smelt like performance anxiety and tears from kids that obviously didn't want to waste their time learning about things that they won't even remember ten years from now. Speaking of learning useless things…

She eyed her schedule distastefully…

First hour; Psychological training and shielding in room 204….

She glanced at the room she was standing in front of…

101…She was a couple of numbers off….and on the wrong floor….hmmm….Well maps are stupid.

"_Raising Heart can you pin point where room 204 is?"_

"Yes Master."

Nanoha folded her schedule and put in her bag, and just as she zipped up the back pack Raising Heart sent a mental picture to her mind of the route to her room…

She shouldered her bag. Awesome she might actually get there on time.

*briiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng

Never freaking mind

_1__st__ hour_

Nanoha opened the door to her psychological training and shielding class, and was unsurprised to see the whole class staring at her as she walked through the door.

"Miss. Takamachi you're late."

Nanoha turned to look at the face that went along with the disappointed tone. A very smexy female teacher that she didn't recognize stood behind a prestigious desk staring at her with utter disapproval. Wow a new teacher that apparently didn't know her…or her reputation…sweet! Ignorance is bliss, and all that fun stuff, and Nanoha will be having lots and lotsa fun…

"Miss Takamachi why are you late for class my class?"

Nanoha squinted at the board to read the teacher's name...because she really didn't remember it.

"Well Miss Rona I wasn't on time because the other teachers kept me out late last night and left me all sweaty and exhausted, but I was left…unsatisfied because you weren't there, and only appeared in my dreams."

Anyone that wasn't paying attention before was definitely paying attention now.

Nanoha swore she saw the newbie's lips twitch in amusement before a predator's look graced the teacher's face.

Shit.

The proclaimed White Devil fought the inane urge to race out the door…as a smile of pure evil enhanced the predatory look into something terrifying, and the teacher utilized her coke bottle figure and swayed sensually down the aisles in Nanoha's direction.

"Ms. Takamachi..It is unfortunate that the other teachers kept you working so late…" The brunette held her breath as Ms. Rona stopped directly in front of her desk, and bent over so their faces were inches apart… "If I had showed up you would have had more than you can handle all night."

No she fuckin didn't.

Nanoha felt light headed as unhealthy images assaulted her brain of a night with her new favorite teacher.

And she was within friggin kissing distance of her right now…and apparently not moving anytime soon….

No! VERY FRICKIN BAD! Wanting a teacher was one thing, grabbing a teacher and making out with her over a desk in front of a class is fucking insane…even for her, and Nanoha was off her frickin rocker.

Nanoha took a deep calming breath.

In

Out

In

Out

In

Out

Orgasm…SHIT!

Nanoha wanted to bang her head against a desk. Repeatedly!

She grimaced and decided to use her last resort; her White Devil persona. Nanoha delved deep internally, until an eerie sense of calm washed over her and she glanced serenely at her teacher.

"Are you going to teach us something in the next hour?"

Ms Rona uncertain and blatantly masking her confusion at the Nanoha's change in demeanor from joking- to grim and intense nodded slowly, and carefully said,

"Ms. Takamachi try not to be late for my class next time."

As the teacher sashayed back to the front of the class Nanoha deflated and sank into her seat with an audible sigh of relief, and tried to pay attention the rest of class.

Note to self; the psych and shielding teacher was bat ass crazy.

Run like Hell!

* * *

_2__nd__ hour _

Nanoha hesitated at the door.

Did she really want to submit herself to this torture? Honestly, it was not worth it…it wasn't even close to being worth it..so far away from close it was ridiculous...

Nanoha blinked, unsure…open the door, break down the door, go around the school fly through a glass window and hope a stray shard stabs her teacher in the eye…mmm…Option three sounded good.

Nanoha turned around to do just that and..

"Nanoha…"

Damn.

Nanoha glared at her healing instructor with murderous intent.

Fuckin condescending pitiful excuse for a-

"Jo-jo."

Wrinkles creased, eye's brows furrowed, and the guy's mouth thinned into a straight line. He must not be happy. GOOD!

"I have earned a doctorate and you are a minor you will address me by name."

Sorry! Wrong answer you're not smarter than a fifth grader. Go finish living your pitiful excuse for a life until you die…two years from now.

"Oh, but Joren your doctorate is a title we use in order to show respect to you…You've done nothing to earn my respect…at all."

Nanoha did a happy dance on the inside as her healing instructor scowled, and his face turned three different shades of red. She was about to continue antagonizing him until her head was slammed down into her chest..ow…wait…Nanoha blinked disorientated, and turned to see the lovely person that was forcing her to pop pills all next hour to get rid of the headache….Hey it's Hayate…..mmm…she looks pissed….

The short haired brunette grabbed Nanoha's shirt sleeve, and dragged her into the class room..totally ignoring Mr. I have a Doctorate so I want people to kiss my ass all day…

Hayate stopped suddenly and glared icily at her.

What the hell?

Nanoha tried to remember what she had done to piss off her friend?...mmm…yesterday she forgot to bring Hayate her cookies and pickles….The guy that attacked Fate whose ribs she broke-she kicked him in the ribs on her way out of the infirmary…so many other things she had no friggin idea…shiz…

Just to be safe..

"…I'm sorry…."

Her short brunette haired friend blinked.

"Do you know what you're apologizing for?"

Uhhhhhhhh…about that….

"No…" Hayate sighed-entirely too irritated for Nanoha's liking, so she backtracked, "I mean, not really but you're mad at me.. I'm sorry for making you feel bad…"

Hayate blinked… "Not bad, you're learning I almost don't feel like breaking your ass now."

Oh…That's good…..Nanoha was rather attached to that… but what she said was;

"So why are you mad at me?"

"Why didn't you tell me that Vita was back?"

Oh

. "Vita wanted tell you herself, and she's your guardian. It was between you two."

"Alright class get in your seats. Takamachi take a seat in the far back. I want to look at your blank expression as little as possible."

The acclaimed white devil who had paused in her conversation with Hayate to listen to the teacher turned slowly to look at her next homicide victim…Mmm…if she used Raising Heart to magically slam his face into the chalkboard a hundred times what would his expression be? She fingered the device around her neck…

"Raising Hear-"

Nanoha didn't have time to react as her face rammed into her chest again… The sudden action momentarily stunned her as the sting around her mouth increased tenfold from when her short haired friend did it the first time…That was it…her chin was officially bruised….it was all Hayate's fault…"

"Hayate…."

She drew her friend's name out in a long whine.

"Stop thinking about obliterating our teacher's face Takamachi."

"He's so eeeeeeeeeeeeeevil though."

Hayate gave her an incredulous look.

Damn. She never won against that raised brow, and pursed lips expression.

"Go sit down Nanoha before he decides he dislikes you enough to put you into detention for the rest of your life."

This hour sucked!

* * *

_30 min later_

Nanoha blinked as the king of bacon put a roasted pig next to her coconut drink…mmm…bacon..

She grabbed a grande sized fork, and a butcher knife and started to cut into her food…

"NANOHA!"

Nanoha fell out of her desk landing in the puddle of drool she created while she was sleeping….nothing was going right today. The brunette rubbed her poor abused behind and slid into a sitting position all but scowling as the killer of her dreams became apparent.

"Miss Takamachi not only are you a perfect example of a failing student you are also a perfect example of a lazy contemptuous pupil that wants everything given to them on silver platter. Now please explain to the class how the biological study of eukaryotic life relates to magic…"

And in English that meant?

Wait! She knew this one! It was on the cheerios box!

"Well Jo-jo sir, eukaryotic life is anything living except bacteria…magic is life energy and internal strength…without eukaryotic life we can't use magic…."

The bastard had the gall to look surprised she knew something…

"Well, well apparently under the pretense of stupidity and delinquency there is a brain capable of complex thought…very nice Nanoha."

Screw you Jo jo!

Nanoha refused to pay attention the rest of class.

Opting instead to pretend the chunks of eraser she was throwing at dumb-dumb's head were deadly bombs that blew up dumb teachers that ruin kids lives…hers especially…Die Jo Jo..

Mwaaaaaaa ha ha haaaaaaa…..

* * *

3rd hour

Hey look there's Fate!

Nanoha dodged around the student body and sprinted up to the blonde before she had the chance to run away….mmm…her favorite blonde still screamed hug me I like to be pet!...or was that Nanoha's libido betraying her again? Actually Nanoha scanned the blonde's body language; it was more screaming I need a nap, don't touch me….Oh well Too bad!

Nanoha jumped on her favorite red eyed female, ignoring how rigid the blonde was in her arms.

"Nanoha…I'm rather tired do you feel the need to molest me right this very moment?"

Well…...yes, but the brunette forced herself to stop touching her exhausted friend.

"Why are you so tired Fate?"

The blonde scowled. Wow…Fate scowling… she must be tired…

"Chrono.."

Nanoha froze. Chrono. What was Fate doing with Chrono? Fate was her permanent snuggle buddy damn it, Chrono needs to go buy his own, or kidnap Yunno more.

"Chrono kept you up?"

Something about Nanoha's tone must have alerted Fate to her not so healthy intentions because the blonde was looking at her strangely.

"He told me to read the rule book…the whole rule book…"

Wow…blue boy's devious. "Half that book is for me only."

The blonde's scowl deepened. "He neglected to mention that."

"Want me to beat him up for you?"

Say yes say yes say yes! Yes to drugs

"No it's fine I'll pay him back later."

Nanoha nodded, slightly disappointed….she took in Fate's crumpled clothes, and baggy eyes again…Nope can't have that. Nanoha grabbed the blonde's hand, and dragged her bodily out of the social relations class, Fate fighting her along the way. Resistance is futile, puny mortal….

"Nanoha we can't just ditch class."

Oh Fate..poor mislead little girl.

"Yeah we can."

"What about homework?"

"What about it?…we're both 'A' students."

"Nanoha…."

Too many questions…

Nanoha continued dragging Fate as they hit the school courtyard and continued into the forest…with a very confused blonde behind her..They bypassed an endless array of trees before they found a clearing, and Nanoha purposefully collapsed onto the ground taking Fate onto the ground with her...and sending them sprawling on their backs. Nanoha sighed contentedly and closed both eyes snuggling into the grass, and wrapping one arm around her blonde companion.

"Nanoha…?"

"Sleep..bed time…"

"Nanoha you took me all the way out here for a nap?" Fate sounded terribly amused.

Fate needed sleep, and Nanoha wanted to cuddle…Fate stop talking!

The brunette cracked one eye open… "… sleepy...need my snuggle buddy…"

There was a soft chuckle from her favorite blonde that made Nanoha tingle pleasantly.

She furrowed deeper into Fate's side and was surprised to feel a warm arm wrap around her waist.

"Night Nanoha…"

"Night Sparky."

* * *

R and R guys


	6. Chapter 6

Im soooooooo sorry this is so damn late, but see what had happened was my comp completely fried and I lost everything. i got a new one last month but I was still recovering from finals, and projects and shit, but antyways thanks for being patient. I'll try to be better update wise, but my comp breaks every six months or so so no promises.

AyahDiamon I got your review when I was in the middle of this chappie, made me laugh a little, and the rest of you only cared about the cuddle at the end of last chappie:), which is cool cuz after this chapter there's gonna be more nano-fate fluff than you guys can handle.

* * *

Fate buried her face into her pillow and forced herself to look at her present circumstances objectively. In the last week Nanoha had completely and utterly destroyed her resolve of staying solitary. The brunette had forcefully ingrained herself in the dark mage's life, and worse made her want a future. Although since she was a fucking defective clone, technically her future should not exist, so who was she to want, or crave for anything?

Fate furrowed deeper into her pillow, barely resisting the urge to suffocate herself.

Her Life Sucked Balls!

Somehow Nanoha breaking her reclusive tendencies was not the biggest problem Fate was losing sleep over pertaining to the White Devil of Gurenki.

The biggest, most frustrating, problematic, issue with Nanoha was that she kept _touching_ her.

Ever since the night they slept together in a completely non-arousing, non –sexual way in the forest. Nanoha always found a reason to touch her waist, lean on her shoulder, grab her hand, hell anything that involved skin contact. The brunette had no concept of bubbles, space, or boundaries. Fate was slowly becoming okay with Nanoha's insistent touches and brash behavior. The blonde even initiated the touching a couple of times. hmmmm…

What the hell was wrong with her?

Was this the hormonal imbalance and deteriorating of brain cells that all teenagers experience at some point in their lives? What next? Was she gonna start spouting lyrics from crappy love songs from the 2000's? She'll be one less lonely girl…oh for the love of god.

No wonder her generation was so stupid.

"_Fate are you still alive or did the pillow finally get tired of your funky colored drool and decide to suffocate you?"_

Fate grunted, and peeked out from above the top of her pillow to see glowing scarlet eyes and the light brown fur of her familiar.

"I don't drool and it's not funky colored."

Arf gave her an indulgent doggy grin.

Fate twitched. "Go away."

"Aw c'mon Sparky it's your big day. They're picking partners today."

She didn't care. Her big day was sucking.

She buried her face deep into her pillow and replied in what could be deemed as a very Nanoha-like away, and she could practically hear Arf panting with laughter as the bed trembled from her familiar's blatant amusement.

"Normally I understand pillow talk but I have no idea what the hell you just said. Remove the cushy muffler and talk like a regular person it does wonders for the listener."

"Eat dog crap." Fate dead panned clearly.

Her familiar chuckled, as her depressed master slumped into the safety of the pillows once again. Obviously Fate was having problems or her comebacks wouldn't be so sucky.

* * *

_With Nanoha while she was ditching school_

Nanoha threaded her fingers fretfully through her auburn locks, as she trampled dramatically through the woods, the tall pine trees obscuring her view of anything farther than ten freakin feet away, while carefully contemplating the problem that had been occupying her mind for yeeeeeeeears. Okay not really, more like the last ten minutes or so….

"_Kaze I just think Fate has been neglecting her responsibilities."_

She could feel her familiar's thoughts fleeting from ignoring her to trying to beat the ever living stupid out of her in hopes that something comparable to a brain might start working, but frankly that never .People have tried, and-failed. Epically.

The dark wolf's tail brushed her side, as he padded next to her, and his face reached a new level of calm that did nothing whatsoever to mask his irritated tone. Stupid Dog, they shared a telepathic connection thingy. He knew that she knew that he was annoyed beyond all reason.

"**Nanoha let me say this as clearly as I can. You and Fate don't have kids together. So she's not neglecting anything."**

How the hell could he say that?

Little Janet's gonna be hurt.

"_Kaze my kids don't like that their cranky ass uncle says they don't exist."_

Why was he looking at her like she was an idiot?

"**Nanoha I've been with you since you were eight, and in that time you have never gotten pregnant, and you've known Fate for less than a month so there's no way in hell that you got her pregnant, so where on god's green earth did you two get kids?"**

Nanoha's offended expression turned solemn, and contemplative.

"_Wal-Mart."_

Kaze paused mid-step as Nanoha kept walking, and she stopped as well, turning on her heel to look back at her familiar. His face was completely and utterly blank.

Time passed, neither moved. Finally Kaze sighed.

"**You're hopeless."**

Nanoha grinned psychotically and marched determinedly forward with Kaze trailing reluctantly behind her. They took the route normally taken when two potentially dangerous entities decide to go traipsing through the woods-the route with no trail where most people easily got lost, and crawled into a hole and died in.

The greenery got, well greener as the density of the forest increased, and familiar land marks were becoming noticeable again.

Nanoha pointed to the first one she saw with a very puppy-like excitement _"Look there's the lake Miyuki tried to drown me in!"_

"**She was teaching you how to swim, Nanoha."**

"_I was 7. She threw me in the deep end and told me to figure it out."_Nanoha scowled at the memory before seeing something else vaguely familiar, and getting excited again.

"Kaze, look it's the boulder Lindy threw me through the first time we met!"

Kaze stumbled over his paws next to her, and she paused and gave him a strange look. The wolf stared back at her disbelievingly.

"**You fought with Lindy? As in the principal Lindy? She threw you through a boulder?"**

The White Devil chuckled spastically and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, _"Well our parents had been killed six months prior to arriving on Gurenki territory for some political shit, and it had just been my brother, Miyuki and me. My bro didn't take their deaths too well though and after awhile he was off his frickin rocker. He said we should join our parents and tried to kill Miyuki and me, and planned to commit suicide after us."_

Nanoha's eyes darkened dangerously, and her voice deepened with an unknown emotion.

"_Miyuki fought him, and we escaped. She ran with me for months, until we arrived a couple miles from here and she collapsed from outright exhaustion. I was only 6 and just coming in to magic, but I was strong. I carried her here, and Lindy found us. I didn't know her, and didn't trust her. I was cornered, and I fought. My magic was raw uncontrolled chaos that I threw at her, and I almost beat her too, but she threw me through a boulder and knocked my ass out. When I woke up, she took Miyuki and me in, made me a student, and Miyuki a teacher_." Nanoha rolled her eyes, _"Then two years later I met your sorry ass."_

Kaze looked awe struck at her explanation. Apparently, he was expecting something less deep, but hell he asked. Another thought hit her. She had rendered her special canine effectively speechless. Damn she was good.

A rustling in the bushes, had them both on high alert, and swiftly turning to meet the threat. Nanoha placed a hand on Raging Heart wondering if she should just physically break bones, or magically incinerate shit in half and hurl sharp pointy things at them, and Kaze bristled impressively showing off fangs, and sinewy muscles.

From the bushes exploded a mass of fur, and huge weight landed on Nanoha, and began licking her face dementedly.

What the hell kind of attack was this?

"Nanoha!Nanoha!Nanoha!"

Brownie points for knowing her name, but she was still stuck on the whole being confused as hell thing.

What the hell was Kaze doing? Sitting on his ass and laughing probably. Her familiar was so useless sometimes.

The weight was dragged off of her, and the licking stopped.

Maybe he wasn't so useless.

Nanoha groaned and slowly sat up, popping something in her back, and wiped the spit covered slime from her face. This shit was gross. It was baby throw up gross, and no matter what anyone said that shit was not cute.

She glared in front of her searching for leaking furball, and to her surprise not two feet away sat the large imposing figure of a wolf with fur as white as snow that practically glistened in the sun, holding down a much smaller oak furred pup with her Godzilla-like paws.

She couldn't help herself as she leapt to her feet, and tackled, that gargantuan wolf knocking her off her paws, and snuggling into her silky smooth fur.

Said wolf rumbled complacently, and Nanoha could feel the she-wolf looking at her amusedly.

"Takamichi, I'm not a stuffed animal that you human's use to sleep with, at night. I'm a predator. I kill your kind; you are not supposed to try to get comfortable in my fur."

Did Snowy say something? She was busy reveling in her soft fur. _Soooooooo soft. Caress. Touch._

_Kaze why the hell isn't your fur like this? _Nanoha whined mentally.

Her familiar snarled at her internally, but physically was too busy playing with the new pup to really care.

Aw so cute, Kaze was getting in touch with his feminine nurturing side. She snickered.

"Nanoha."

She blinked at the she-wolf's soft voice. Oh yeah. The white wolf had something about being dangerous, and not using her fur for devious snuggling purposes. Pfft, like hell that fur was hers. She was gonna write her name on it later. Nanoha carefully untangled herself from the wolf and sat down cross legged in front of her with her typical maniacal grin.

"Your right you're dangerous, but you're also Kaze's mom. You've helped raise us both, and then made me take him with me," she pointed accusingly at Kaze. " and I've been suffering ever since."

"You've been suffering ever since?" Her familiar's indignant voice sounded from behind her. "Puh-lease. Your sister uses me as a pack mule all the time. Lindy uses me to check her tea and chocolate for poisoning. Hayate uses me as a desk. You use me as bait or as a distraction when someone's about to kill you for your schizo tendencies. I'm the one suffering here."

The dark wolf huffed angrily and Nanoha's rolled her eyes.

"Did I mention he whines about _everything_?"

Nanoha grinned unashamedly. Kaze was thinking about a graphic way to kill her. She could feel it.

The white wolf chuckled in amusement, and stretched out on to the forest floor.

"You two never change, but Nanoha you're getting older now and you are as much my pup as Kaze is. You will inevitably pick a human partner this year, and there are very few I will trust the two of you with. I know you had the brunette with her guardians in mind. Is that your choice?"

Nanoha had expected this, more or less, but how the hell was she gonna explain her future partner and the mother of her kids? Hmmmm….

"Well, actually someone new showed up, and I want her as my partner."

The she-wolf's emerald eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Shit.

"Oh, and what is she like?"

How to describe Fate…milky legs, perfect coke bottle figure, smexy lips, dark seductive eyes….mmmm…

Kaze gagged behind her, yelping as the travel sized pup used his tail for a chew toy. Nanoha I don't need the visuals of your freakin fantasies, and neither does my mother. Give her the G rated description.

Nanoha blinked. Oh.

"Well, she's quiet, strong, and-" Nanoha stumbled and carefully fished for more descriptive words. Think dammit! "- and I trust her." She finished lamely. Well, better than nothing-technically speaking.

The She-wolf blinked apparently waiting for a more in depth description, and when receiving none, snarled quietly. "And those qualities make her worthy to be your partner?"

Uh hells yeahz.

Nanoha raised one slender eyebrow.

"What else is needed? I like her."

No lie there. Nanoha liked Fate's quiet personality and haunting eyes, her toned muscles and slender body, the drop dead gorgeous blush the blonde had when she was complimented or when Nanoha was too close to her, or when Nanoha slid one finger down the side of her soft-"

**Hells bells Nanoha stop with fucking images…and wipe the drool off your face.**

Nanoha blinked at Kaze's desparate command and reached up with her arm to wipe off her face. There was indeed a trickle of wetness on the side of her chin, and the she-wolf was looking at her in a mixture of bemusement and disbelief.

Damn it. Don't judge.

"So…you trust her Takamichi?"

Nanoha smiled slyly.

"More than dirt I stand on or the air I breath, more than the monkey's on the ocean, or the lion's sailing across the sea, more the moon blowing winds of nastiness downwind towards the sun, more than the child in the desert who hates chocolate meat and rum, like the cat who ate the cheese bucke-"

Nanoha gasped as the breath was knocked out of her, and the oak colored pup used his overly hard cranium and rammed it into her stomach landing agilely above her head while laughing, and scrambling to stand up on his paws.

"Kaze why is the human so weeeeird?"

She was weird. Nanoha and weird. That damn word shouldn't even exist in the same sentence with her name. It was beneath her awesome-ness.

The dark wolf ignored her indignant emotions and scoffed. "Good question. Nanoha what the hell is wrong with you?"

At this time her familiar and is bratty sibling were what was wrong with her. They completely contradicted the voice in the back of her head that wanted to monologue about Fate, and her deviant plans for the blonde. She wanted to monologue damn it!

These dogs need to be taught lessons in manners.

Nanoha's Obedience school for uncivilized mutts was open. She promised to cure your untrained dogs to stop being femcock-blocking monsters.

Nanoha cackled evilly.

* * *

_At School_

_Will Chrono Harlowan please report to Principal Lindy's office?_

Fate chuckled darkly. Blue boy was gonna flip his shit when finds out what he was going to the office for. Earlier she had somewhat stalked to the boy when he went into town. Apparently he had some rather interesting hobbies when he was out in town.

And by interesting she meant Lindy was going to be pissed.

Fate smiled again.

"And why are you smiling like the lucky bastard that who stole the pie?"

The blonde blinked, and turned to see Hayate staring at her assessingly.

Well, how to say she just ruined Chrono's private life, until college, or until he gives Lindy grandkids…or maybe when he kicks the bucket as a final resort. Hmmmm…

Hayate must have read something in her expression because her next comment was soaked in exasperation. "Between you and Nanoha I'm going to get ulcers."

Fate felt slightly guilty, and frowned a little. "Sorry, but I had to get him back. " Hayate rose one eyebrow, prompting her to continue. "He made me read the whole rule book within a 48 hour period ."

Hayate's other brow rose to join the first. "Even Nanoha's half?"

Did everyone know about Nanoha's part in the ridiculously large tome from hell? Well except for her. Did she mention being the new kid sucked? People don't tell you shiz. They just stare at you creepily and ask invasive questions. Where are you from? What are your parents like? What do you look like in a bikini while you're licking lollipops suggestively?

"Honestly though you two as partners will wreak havoc on campus. Hell Nanoha's fan girls are already planning your death."

Fate blinked as she mentally processed what Hayate just said. Processing. Computing. Not really understanding.

"Fan girls?"

The blonde tried to mask her blank and lost expression in front of her short haired friend…friend what the hell was she suppose to call Hayate? She seemed like a fantastic person when she wasn't using a demonic expression to force Nanoha to do things.

Hayate nodded slowly at her.

A nudge at her consciousness prevented her from asking the other mage another question as she suddenly saw her familiar careening down the hall way towards them. The copper colored wolf was flying not bothering to hide her apparent panic as she skidded to a clumsy stop in front of her mistress panting in apparent exhaustion.

"What the hell is wrong with you fluff monster?"

Arf twitched and glanced nervously around her, before leaning in closer to .the mages to whispering;

"They're after me. They're everywhere. Every corner, every hallway waiting to ambush me." Arf's eyes widened in panic. "They're gonna eat me."

Fate blinked.

Okaaaaaaaaaaay then.

"Arf did you take your pills?"

The wolf snarled. "This has nothing to do with my damn happy pills. I'm telling you a bunch of demented air headed psychopaths are after me. Fix it blondie."

Fate scratched the back of her head, and sighed.

She had no idea what to do. It's not like she could start offing creepers at school. Could she? She was too tired to think logically at this point. She rubbed her eyes and looked to Hayate for help.

Hayate stared back unblinkingly.

"'Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Everyone thought Nanoha was pairing up with me this year, but I'm only sexy to a certain extent so the fan girls didn't mind because they thought Nanoha would only pair with me out of pity. Now you on the other hand have the sexy mysterious thing going and the fans are considering you a threat."

Hayate pointed to a crudely drawn picture of her and Arf.

When the hell did she take out a picture?Why could everyone at this damn school take random pieces of paper out of nowhere?

Why the hell was Arf's picture a perfect rendition of her while Fate's picture… She did not have a freaking wart on her face, and her hair was wavy, not pointy

"They put a bounty on you both. I suggest you be careful today….really careful…especially if you plan on being partners with Nanoha."

The bell rang

Movement exploded from every corner of the hallway, and the noise covered Hayate's quick exit, leaving Fate alone with her thoughts, and the blonde was focused on answering one simple question;

Did she want to be Nanoha's partner?

* * *

The answer came to her in second hour, after being completely oblivious to everything in first hour. Honestly she couldn't even remember what the lesson was about, or what she wrote on her homework, or even if she did the homework…how depressing.

She had to pick a partner.

Fate ignored her second hour teacher the whole hour as well.

Instead of paying attention like a good robot with no free will she made a list, writing everyone's name she knew or came into contact with in her grade.

-Nanoha;maybe

- Signum;She tries to stab me every time I see her which ruins the trust part of the relationship

-Hayate;homicidal mood swings

-Chrono;hellz no

-Vita;Travel sized people are angry mofos

Fate stared at the list she made.

Nanoha was the only one with a maybe. Everyone else got a big f-ing N.O.

Fate sat back in her desk and groaned. She wanted Nanoha as a partner.

She was screwed.

Royally.

* * *

_Lunch Time_

It was time for the assembly. Every third year around campus filtered into the room, filling it out fully, and officially making the room unbearably hot and stuffy. At the forefront of the crowd of students sat Lindy at the podium preparing to give instructions on how the matching would work, and scattered through out the room were a few brawny teachers waiting patiently for a chance to manhandle unruly students.

Fate sat impatiently in her seat, fiddling with Bardiche. What was taking so damn long to start things?

Oh. Nevermind.

The lights suddenly dimmed, and the auditorium began to settle down.

Lindy stood and took her place at the podium, clearing her throat, and gaining the third years attention.

"Alright class for those of you who don't know how this works I will explain. Basically us teachers just sit here and watch you fail." Murmuring in the crowd made the principal pause before continuing. "Listen we don't really do anything. Each of you is individually going to pick your partner, and if you don't pick right it will hurt you. If you and your partner are compatible, you'll be able to cast a spell together, and your magics will bond you together, if not your magics will repel against each other, and electrocute you painfully." Lindy smiled serenely. "Well have fun, and good luck otherwise an uncomfortable amount of electricity is going to fry you."

The principal said that way too happily.

Fate sighed, and shuffled to her feet and the rest of the auditorium did the same, slowly people trudged up to each other, and aimed to find their other better half.

Speaking of which, where was Nanoha?

Fate peered over the heads of the other students.

There was a brunette with pig tails, and now she's on the ground…apparently she was not compatible with someone.

Hmmm…There's some chick in white…No wait that's a dude.

Damn it where is she?

The crowd around her began to thin, and without warning not two seconds later a hand was placed on her shoulder and gently shook her to get her attention. She turned with a small smile, "Nan-"

It was the asshat that had attacked her when she was in the infirmary. What did he waaaaaaaaaant?

"What do you want?"

Funny she was just thinking that.

"I wanted to know if we're compatibl-"

Fate rolled her eyes, and shrugged his hand off of her, while glaring murderously at him. "We're NOT, and if we were I would refuse the connection."

"But-"

At that exact moment the ceiling exploded in. Wood and glass splinters shot through the granite floor, and harsh currents of wind had people covering their eyes. The auditorium was dead silent, as a figure swished down silently from above, covered in a haze of raw magic.

Fate could recognize that power anywhere.

Nanoha was LATE, but the brunette landed next to her with a light grin, and with no warning whatsoever lunged at Fate. The blonde wasn't surprised when the proclaimed white devil enfolded her in an inescapable bear hug and locked her arms around the blonde's waist making the position look awkward because Nanoha was short, but hell Fate was use to it by now.

What she wasn't use to was Nanoha's incredible way with words.

"Hey other third years besides me, you can't touch Fate cause she's the mother of my kids!"

What the hell? What kids?

* * *

Alright guys R and R please. It's a motivational drug. Kinda. It makes me happy to know what people think. Help me help you:)


	7. Chapter 7

Damn it's been a little bit- so yeah new update;

Thanks for the reviews guys.

Oh yeah warning up a head there's like a page or two in here that's not focused on the funny part cuz Nanoha kinda got pissed off-seriously.

...and all you lovely people that enjoyed Nanoha and the kids things:) good, and as for keeping PG lolz I dont even know how to do that.

That reminds me; **Deathcurse**-if you're still reading, I think that's the first time I've seen the word flanderized in a review lmao, and as for Kaze being nanoha's familiar instead of Yunno. My main reason for that is just cuz Nanoha's all canon crazy and bad ass. Unfortunately I can only picture Yunno as a ferret, which for some reason I can't mix it with Nanoha's new persona, so i decided to make an oc whose also bad ass...so yeah if it makes you feel better there are no other main character oc's:)

* * *

Nanoha practically skipped out of the auditorium bodily dragging Fate along behind her, while adamantly ignoring the stares of disbelief, and utter confusion on her fellow classmates faces. She really did not understand their shock. All she did was mention her kids, and their other mother and the student body reacted like she was bat shit crazy. Even Fate seemed confused….. Seriously, what the hell?

The brunette frowned contemplatively.

Maybe her classmates were just assholes that hated kids. Yeah, and maybe Fate-

Nanoha blinked as she felt a gentle tug on her hand, and remembered she wasn't alone and was in fact still dragging Fate around with her. She stopped walking and carefully turned to face the blonde, and was met with a very very confused soon to be partner.

"Nanoha, we don't have ki-"

Blasphemy.

Nanoha slapped a hand over the blonde's mouth before the she finished the last word, and looked around frantically for any signs of little people that could possibly be eavesdropping children. When she was satisfied her and Fate were truly alone she slowly removed her hand and, she glared warningly at her blonde counterpart.

"Fate you could have made little Tony cry."

Nanoha rolled her eyes when Fate sent her the same incredulous look Kaze had graced with her earlier. Okay so maybe she was exaggerating the kids thing a little, and maybe they kinda didn't exist yet, but damn it they still had feelings.

The brunette huffed, and grabbed Fate's wrist pulling her forward insistently.

"Nanoha, where are we going? Don't we have to cast together to prove we're partners."

Nanohas signature devil smirk showed itself before she could stop it "We are partners. I can feel it. You can feel it. The casting can come later. Right now we're going to go have some fun in town.

Nanoha smiled evilly.

Well she would be having fun anyways.

* * *

Fate blinked at the building they stopped in front of. Blinked at the corroded sign,the broken fence, and the secured door.

There had to be a mistake.

She turned to Nanoha only to find the brunette grinning incessantly at the scene before them.

Apparently it's not a mistake.

Fate scowled.

"Nanoha why are we at a strip club?"

The brunette grins widened, making Fate shiver with a reasonable amount of fear, and something else that was not exactly fear.

"That's the beauty of it. It's not a strip club. You'll never guess what this place is."

Nanoha bounced excitedly up and down like the lucky brat that won a disneyland trip. The brunette then proceeded to run up the steps to the door, and rap on it twice, pausing, and then rapping on it again with the inside of her palm.

"I swear to god if it's someone unimportant, I'm giving you a lobotomy, and when I stab your eyes I'm using an unsterilized needle, and a carpenter's hammer!"

Fate blinked at the threat and did not object when Nanoha edged closer to her, sliding nervously behind her in a clear effort to be farther away from the door. Less than a minute later said door slammed open, and a girl with blonde short disheveled hair, in a wrinkled green dress stepped out, stopping short when she saw Fate and doing a double take when she saw Nanoha peeking out from behind Fate.

"Um, hey Shamal."

The blonde dubbed Shamal eyed Nanoha speculatively.

"Nanoha, what are you doing here?"

Nanoha carefully stepped out from behind Fate, and without pausing grasped the lightning mage's hand in a gentle but firm grip, and held up their enterwined fingers for Shamal to see.

"This is my partner Fate."

Shamal openly gaped at them, and Fate shuffled uncertainly

Shamal, still obviously in shock yelled the first thing that came to mind

"Rein! Get out here!"

Fate winced, and felt Nanoha squeeze her hand in reassurance.

The lightining mage wanted so very much to lie and say that the skin contact with Nanoha did nothing to ease her abused nerves, but hell, it did. If the brunette had not been holding her hand and standing so freakin close to her, Fate would have been out. Gone. Screw fun in the town. Lobotomies are not fun damn it.

Fate did not know whether to feel relieved or overwhelmed, when in a two inch tall female floated out of the building levitating in equally small blue book

* * *

.

Nanoha cackled internally as her second favorite little person next to Vita floated out in front of them.

"Twinkie!"

The fairy sized mage sighed and rubbed her temples, but was not completely able to keep the smile off her face. "I'm not one of the spongy horrors, please don't call me that…and to what to do we owe this visit Nanoha?"

Nanoha gestured to Fate with her one free hand- that wasn't currently preoccupied touching the lightning mage.

"This is my partner-Fate! I wanted her to see all the cool toys Hayate's got!"

Rein blinked, and the levitating book she brought out with her drooped slightly.

"Nanoha, remember the squirrel incident, and the biotech researcher you pissed off that _still_ wants permission to _bury_ your ass after he _murders_you in a very graphic and violent way? I think you've been banned from most of the technology here."

Nanoha gaped in utter horror.

Her heart was breaking.

She couldn't be banned from technology….and, and-look a tear. Rein has to let her play with Hayate's cool shit now. You can't upset a crying a woman. Only asshats upset cryin females. Nanoha trembled and willed another tear to fall down. C'mon, it's only producing salty water. Why the hell was it so hard?

Rein stared at her as two lonely pathetic tear drops fell to the ground.

"That won't work Nanoha."

Damn it!Evil twinkie.

She only looks yellow and fluffy on the outside, but on the inside she's 2 pounds of pure unadulterated evil, that obviously doesn't care about her life. Wtf. What if she had been crying real tears? Rein didn't caaaaaaaare.

"However, since you're going through the effort of crying fake tears I guess I'll let you in-if you promise not to destroy anything."

Hellz Yeah.

Nanoha vaulted over Shamal and Rein, choosing to ignore Fate stumbling in the air at the unexpected action.

Rein rocks!

Just like she had been saying this whole time….kinda.

* * *

Nanoha pulled Fate down the dark corridor leading into the interior of the building and they passed into a dimly lit room.

Nanoha snickered at Fate's reaction to her surroundings.

The room they were in had an ungodly amount of technology. It was just stupidly large for no reason. The walls were riddled from bottom to top with weapons; intelligent weapons, sharp edged –concealable weapons, range weapons, chemical weapons, gas weapons, weapons that changed shape, and bombs of every shape and color.

The possibilities were _endless._

"Nanoha what are we doing here?"

Nanoha blinked at Fate's question.

Well…..

"I wanted to show you Hayate's organization."

"Organization?"

"Yep, she built her own organization out here, and has her own team of researchers that run things while she's at school. Honestly, she could probably take over the world right now and no one would know that they've been dominated by a seventeen year old.

Nanoha shivered. Hayate was a born leader. She was also a born psychopath who was friends with several others of a questionable mental state.

The world would be screwed!

Nanoa grinned lightly and gently pushed Fate toward the next hallway. It was time to meet the brats.

* * *

Okay so maybe Hayate's organization wasn't very organization like.

Nanoha glanced pointedly at the kiddy room which she had led Fate to. Then again the animal puzzles and story books screams: I'm dangerous bitch, fear my puzzles and A,B,C abilities!

In the far corner of the room sat a small slender girl with short pink hair, hiding carefully behind a tower of …

Was she suppose to hide where everyone could see her? The rules of hide and seek sure have changed. When she had played the game two weeks ago she thought she was suppose to hide where they couldn't see her.

Damn it someone lied to her.

Nanoha reluctantly let go of Fate's hand and motioned her to stay and she slowly sidled over to the blocks so she was within whispering distance of the pink haired girl.

"Caro what are you doing?"

The girl peeked at her from behind the blocks.

"I'm playin Tiger of the West."

That makes so much more sense…

Nanoha blinked.

Mkay not really. Still confused.

"What is Tiger of the West?"

The pink haired girl sighed like having to explain to a big kid _vexed _her.

So sorry to inconvenience a 7 year old who has so many important things to do. Nanoha huffed, but patiently waited for an explanation.

"It's a game where you hide and someone else looks for you and tries to tag you then you count and they hid and you try to tag them."

Wtf.

Nanoha knew of a game just like that, it's called tag. What is with the new generation and renaming shiz? Honestly what's wrong with the name tag? Is three letters too easy? Why were they complicating her life?

Pffft. Tiger of the West. She masked her irritation.

"Caro, wanna meet a pretty lady?"

Caro edged out from behind the blocks, holding a petite dragon hatchling carefully in her arms, and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…."

Nanoha grabbed the girl's hand and gently tugged her in Fate's direction not letting go of her hand till they stood directly in front of the blonde.

The lightning mage looked questioningly at Nanoha, obviously not seeing the connection between Nanoha and the child in front of her before sliding gracefully to one knee so she was eye level with the Caro, and unknowingly flashing Nanoha with her cleavage.

Nanoha trembled.

Don't drool. Drooling is bad. Drooling=hours of unsatisfied urges. Oh hell.

"Hey what's your name?"

The pink haired girl tilted her head to the side as if appraising blonde, which was weird because seven year olds don't appraise things…They're seven.

"My name's Caro what's yours?"

The blonde grinned softly and Nanoha felt a small hum of pleasure course through her.

"I'm Fate."

Caro looked at Fate, swiveled to look at Nanoha, and confusedly looked back and forth between the two.

"What is it Caro?"

"Nanoha how come you're not as pretty as Fate?"

Nanoha twitched, and just like that the pleasure of seeing Fate's smile dissipated and was replaced with a slight marginal urge to kill.

Fate intervened before Nanoha expressed her less than healthy intentions for the child. "You don't think Nanoha's pretty?"

Caro shook her head emphatically.

Brat. There was a reason Erio was her favorite.

"That's too bad. I think Nanoha's pretty, and you're pretty too."

Nanoha fell on her ass. Her brain just imploded. Fate said she was pretty. Fate, gorgeous blonde with perfect curves said she was pretty. Nanoha felt like rolling around on the ground like a demented cat that found a particularly interesting ball of yarn. Nanoha criss crossed his legs and just barely stopped herself before she actually did start rolling around on the floor like a spaz.

Her random clumsiness had her favorite blonde and least favorite child staring at her like she was mental though.

Caro looked at her pointedly.

"Why are you so weird?"

She wasn't weird damn it!

* * *

_Ten min later after they left hayates hq_

"Oh come on Nanoha Caro was cute."

"She was a demon child."

"It wasn't that bad."

Nanoha pouted petulantly. "I don't like her anymore."

Nanoha's pout deepened when the blonde next to her was obviously trying not to laugh.

It was not funny. It's positively annoying when a child picks on you and you can't do shiz because they're 'innocent' seven year olds, and you have to be the bigger person, and a whole bunch of other garbage that makes no sense.

The brunette let herself get distracted when her stomach growled loudly.

Uh…..yeah that's attractive.

She blushed as Fate turned to look at her curiously.

"I think I'm kind of hungry."

The blonde smiled, and Nanoha melted.

"Lets go eat then."

Right . Nanoha eratically looked to the left and of her, and amongst the various buildings she spotted a bar and grill she was familiar with because she had an unhealthy obsession with hot wings. The bartender had a philosophy that if you're old enough to be sent into battle then you're old enough to drink. So occasionally she stops by that place for a beer as well.

Waaaaait.

Fate was with her, and there was a bar.

Fate and beer. Beer and Fate.

Holy Shit!

Nanoha grabbed Fate's hand, and bodily dragged her into the building.

* * *

Fate allowed Nanoha to haul her into the bar and grill with no complaints. The blonde was new to the area so it wasn't like she could suggest some place else, and the place did not look too bad. Before she fully realized what was going on she was being seated at booth, and was given a menu. She gave it a quick cursory glance…

She did not know what to order.

Um.

She looked at the brunette in front of her that had apparently been there enough times to not need the menu.

"Nanoha what's good to eat here?"

Fate blinked as Nanoha blushed a brilliant shade of red.

Why was she blushing?

The brunette cleared her throat and the blush faded.

"The wings are good, and so is the pizza-basically all the junk food that is monumentally bad for your health is good."

Fate was oddly reminded of her day with Lindy when she tried brownies for the first time, except none of the foods Nanoha were suggesting were desserts.

Hmm. Fate drummed her fingers rhythmically on the table.

Oh wait. The easiest thing to say would be;

"I'll have whatever you're having."

The brunette nodded enthusiastically, making her pig tails bob extensively and signaled the waiter.

No response.

Nanoha waved her hand lazily in the air to get a worker's attention, and was again ignored.

Fate watched as Nanoha began to fume, and some random waitress quickly rushed to assist-practically tripping in her haste to get to the table.

"I am so sorry, but there's this tiny silver haired girl being confrontational at the bar, and half the staff was called to disengage a fight before it happened and-"

Fate blinked as Nanoha's face turned uncharacteristically serious as she cut off the waitress's unnecessary babbling.

"This person wouldn't happen to be two inches tall with a funny voice, and small book would she?"

The waitress-Fate dubbed Lady non-legit jr. blubbered, and nodded emphatically, practically sobbing in relief at someone knowing the vertically challenged monster.

Nanoha stood up fast enough to topple the table they were sitting at and stomped over to the bar.

Fate stood up as well, and quickly followed her-apologizing to everyone who was unfortunate enough to get ran over by her.

"I'm sorry I'm sure she didn't mean to stop on your deformed toe."

"I'm sorry ma'am but your chihuahua was in the way"

"Little boy you tried to trip her, and I'm pretty sure you didn't need that dress up doll anyways that she destroyed."

"No ma'am she's not my girlfriend, and I'm not putting her on a leash."

"Sir, even if we were together I don't have kinky fantasies of putting her on a leash so STOP drooling."

Fate rubbed her temples as they arrived at the bar and Nanoha stopped directly behind Rein who was slumped next to a large glass of alchohol, pouting.

"Rein what are you doing here? No one likes creepers twinkie."

The fairy sized girl floated so she was horizontal with Nanoha's face, and kicked her in the forehead. The brunette yelped at the impact and held one hand so it was covering her overly abused forehead.

"I'm not a creeper, and you have more important things to worry about, like Subaru getting her ass kicked up and down Gurenki!"

Fate winced as Nanoha's expression went from teasing to murderous in a split second.

"What the **fuck **are you talking about Rein?"

"She's fighting three cyborgs and one of them was reported to be her sister."

Nanoha trembled and Fate put a steadying hand on her.

"Nanoha…"

* * *

Fuck her sister works for Jail.

Subaru…

Damn it!

Dimly Nanoha heard her name, and felt Fate touch her, but she was so freakin pissed she couldn't see straight. Subaru was her protégé, her partner in crime, and Ginga had overstepped herself this time. Subaru did not stand a chance against her sister simply because she cared, and could never seriously hurt her sister-her blood, that coupled with the fact that Ginga introduced two others into the fight practically guaranteed Subaru a painful death.

Nanoha's fist tightened till her knuckles turned white.

"Nanoha."

A gentle yet calloused hand caressed her cheek, and Nanoha's glare softened as she gazed Fate's blood red eyes.

She grabbed the hand touching her face and held it, and her free hand encircled her weapon.

"Raging Heart, locate Subaru. "

"**Yes Master."**

A soft blue light shot out from the red orb illuminating a path on the ground that led to her friend.

"Raging Heart."

Her device did not respond but Nanoha felt the change taking place. She felt power filling her, and her clothes changing color. She felt her tiny necklace lengthening into a tall ivory staff. Nanoha was even aware of the softly whispered word; _"Bardiche,"_ and she felt Fate's magic nearby, and the torrent of emotions behind it.

Nanoha's eyes narrowed and she let her magic encompass her as she exploded out of the bar at a blazing speed, Fate trailing not too far behind her. Both mages flashed through streets, over and around buildings. Their surroundings were a big blur, and Nanoha pushed herself to go even faster, Fate keeping exact pace with her, as she magically enhanced her speed.

Within a couple of minutes the trail was almost ending and Nanoha felt the effects of magic not ten feet away from her. When she finally arrived after what felt like an eternity later-

What she saw enraged her.

Subaru, head heavily bleeding and body covered in blood, one leg twisted in an odd direction, and one arm devoid of any human skin at all, that was down to the breaking robotics beneath, was fighting three cyborgs in the sky, while down below Tia sat shell shocked with her pistols and Vice doing _**nothing.**_

So not only was Subaru at a disadvantage from the beginning opponent-wise but she was even worse off because she had to protect Tia and her fucking boy toy as well, which made her open to hits she normally would not have to take.

Nanoha snarled and took to the air charging into the cyborg nearest to her. She silently summoned her lovely little magic shots and curved them in a large arc around the robot before making a fist and shooting all the balls at once. They exploded knocking said tin can out of the air, and as the cyborg fell, Nanoha glared at her fully content on watching her as she hit the ground.

"Bind."

A flash of blue magic slithered from her and encircled the fallen cyborg in a constricting grip.

Nanoha turned and was met by a large potentially dangerous explosion of magic to the face, and thankfully was saved several scars and lovely multi colored burns when a large barrier composed of lightning encircled comfortingly around her.

Waaaaaaaaait. She didn't know anyone with lightning magic….

An image of her favorite blonde crossed her mind.

Oh wait she lied. She new _ONE_ person with lightning magic.

Nanoha turned to grin at her partner who was glaring at the cyborg that attacked her. Fate was pissed-on her behalf!

Score!

The blonde trapped said cyborg in a similar bind, and apparently satisfied with her work floated up so she was next to Nanoha.

….And then there was one.

Nanoha shifted and looked up just in time to see Subaru be sent sprawling into the hard ground, making a huge crater that left the earth vibrating beneath her. The blunette twitched in her hole in the ground, and slowly stumbled to her knees, and Nanoha grimaced as she watched Subaru cough up blood, before forcing herself shakily to her feet with a scowl.

Nanoha moved to help, but Fate shook her head.

"You can't help her with this one. She has to do it alone."

Damn it.

She did not want Subaru to get stronger this way. Fighting alone sucks, and should not be the way to build character, and resolve conflicts.

Unfortunately, it's the best way to learn.

….. Damn it!

UGH!

Nanoha scowled as Ginga backflipped into Subaru's personal space, and dropped kicked her, forcefully introducing her face into the ground.

The blunette was obviously in pain, but Nanoha had helped train her, and knew she had one or two tricks left-if she wasn't unconscious already. She held her breath as Subaru laid motionless, and remembered to exhale when her protégé slowly forced herself to move-sliding carefully to one trembling knee, and her hair fell to cover her face. Nanoha felt a torrent of sadness as Subaru trembled, and a stream of tears fell down her cheeks.

Her sister took one mocking step forward, before flipping into the air, and drew a fist back in the air to sucker punch Subaru.

The blunette held her gauntlet covered hand up-aiming directly at Ginga while particles of blue magic gathered at the forefront of her weapon, and tears streamed freely down her face. Subaru's mouth moved, and everything happenened in slow motion.

"Divine Buster!"

There was an explosion and everything went white.

* * *

Nanoha sighed as the smoke took more than a couple of seconds to clear.

As it did two things became very visible.

A lone man in a perfectly tailored and pressed white suit was arrogantly carrying Ginga away, with his gay purple hair swaying menacingly in the wind.

And Subaru had collapsed from her wounds and exhaustion.

What to do?

The man in white was obviously that fucker; Jail, and he's just one of those assholes that should have been killed off years ago. _Yeeeears._

On the other hand Subaru needs medical attention NOW.

Nanoha's lips thinned into a hard line.

Her friends always come first.

She began to stride in Subaru's direction and chose to ignore the voice in the back of her head that was telling her that Jail Scagiletti needs to be castrated and brutally murdered as soon as humanely possible, and continued to close the distance between her and the motionless Subaru.

When Nanoha was within touching distance she carefully crouched next to her blunette friend, and gently turned her on her side so she could better survey the damage.

Damn.

Nanoha couldn't pick her up without making her loose more blood. Fuck.

The brunette sighed

Where was Hayate when she needed her, honestly?

She carefully pulled Subaru into a sitting position and shouldered the girl, gently picking her up in her arms. She grimaced as the blunette girl was basically limp.

"Fate, remember how you said we need to cast to be partners, and I said later." Nanoha smiled bitterly. "Now is later."

Fate ambled up in front of her.

"What do we need to do?"

"I'll lend you some energy but you need to transport all three of us to Gurenki academy so Subaru can get help."

Fate paled.

Transporting one person is doable, two is questionable, three is doubtful.

The blonde did not refuse though, instead she held out a hand for Nanoha to grab, which the brunette did, and with a flourish of power started expanding her energy, and Nanoha did the same, till they were mixed in a cocoon of blue and gold, in which they blinked out of existence.

* * *

**Chappie Done! **

**Oh yeah and from here on out the story wont get angsty or anything, but there will be more plot:)**

Mkay the next chappie should be up soon, cuz I know exactly where im going from here this chappie was hell!

So yeah besides the humor There's actually plot in here somewheres, well antyways R and R tell me what u think.


End file.
